


Досадная правда

by hew



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: China and East Asia-centric, Familial Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Historical References, News Media, Politics, Social Media, Sort of a media fic, Texting, kinda plotless, lots of twitter and tumblr stuff, nations revealed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hew/pseuds/hew
Summary: Миру раскрылась правда о существовании воплощений стран, и общественность бурно реагирует на это событие в СМИ и социальных сетях: Twitter, Tumblr. Воплощениям приходится мириться с последствиями разоблачения. И если уж на то пошло, Китаю даже не смешно. (Original by melodytran)





	1. Тревога

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth is a Nuisance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946442) by [melodytran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodytran/pseuds/melodytran). 



> [Читать на Ficbook.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6042600)
> 
> Внимание: присутствует сетевая орфография, стилистика и прочие интернет-прелести для полного антуража. Нет нецензурной лексики, но есть ругательства.
> 
> Перевод примечания автора: без пейрингов, и сюжет СИЛЬНО крутится вокруг Восточной Азии (но может, тут будет пара намеков на пейринги. Незаметных. Моргнете — и пропустите. Хотя нет, даже моргать не придется).

**CNN Breaking News / Срочные новости CNN (cnnbrk)**   
СРОЧНО: Персонификации стран существуют и скрывались веками, сообщает утечка информации от правительства

 **Fox News / Новости Fox (FoxNews)**   
Свежий материал: мир узнает о существовании воплощений стран. Подробности смотрите на канале Fox News в 8 вечера!

***

Китай решил: если он узнает, кто виноват в том, что о существовании воплощений узнал весь мир, он убьет этого человека. Или этих людей. В прошлом он совершал кое-что и похуже. Да и кому понравилось бы высунуться на улицу и оказаться в окружении озлобленных граждан и журналистов? Эта новость даже заставила его немного зауважать знаменитостей.

Как только он вернулся к себе и убедился, что его дом в безопасности, то первым делом позвонил своей семье. Даже если Тайвань и Гонконг вели себя, как последние негодники, а Макао вел себя, как Макао, Китай должен был знать, в порядке ли они. Он вешал трубку только после того, как заставлял их поклясться на чем свет стоит, что с ними всё хорошо. Затем он делал следующий звонок.

Южная Корея взял трубку после второго гудка.

— Не переживай, хён! Я в безопасности, — сказал он вместо приветствия и сразу перешел к делу. Это уже было странно. — Нам надо связаться с остальными и устроить какую-нибудь встречу, чтобы этот завал поскорее разгрести. Я уже говорил с Вьетнам и Филиппинами, у них всё хорошо. Ты видел новости про Россию?

— Что? Ничего я не видел! Сразу же подумал о вас. Хотел убедиться, что с вами всё хорошо, — воскликнул Китай. 

— Я польщен, конечно... но про Россию слышно, что какие-то демонстранты открыли на него охоту. Я пытался следить за новостями, но понятия не имею, где он сейчас. Про остальных вообще трудно что-либо сказать. Разница в часовых поясах, будь она неладна. Думаю, другие континенты сейчас либо спят, либо только что узнали, что творится в мире. Мои СМИ вроде больше ни про кого ничего не сообщали, но… — Корея умолк.

— Мы влипли, — сказал Китай.

— Ага. Очень точное описание.

— Надо связаться с остальными. Никогда ещё меня так не бесила разница в часовых поясах, — пожаловался Китай.

— Я позвоню Америке. Раз уж он у нас мировой лидер, или сверхдержава, или как там он себя ещё называет, пусть возьмет на себя хоть часть ответственности за происходящее. Вьетнам позаботится, чтобы никого из наций Юго-Восточной Азии не тронули, на неё можно положиться. Не знаю, что из этого всего выйдет. Некоторым нациям наверняка придется скрыться, но чем скорее мы всё это разгребем, тем лучше. — Корея остановился, чтобы вдохнуть и выдохнуть. — А я-то уж надеялся устроить себе выходной раз в вечность.

— Не жалуйся, Ён Су, — по привычке упрекнул его Китай.

— Да, _мам._

Корея повесил трубку.

Китай втихаря выругался и решил хотя бы разузнать, что же случилось с Россией. Он плюхнулся на диван, включил телевизор и нашел новостной канал.

По каналу транслировали размытую запись с охранных видеокамер, а внизу мелькали заголовки: «после утечек информации на персонификацию России совершено организованное нападение», «Россия избивает собственных граждан и исчезает с места преступления». Банда из примерно двадцати вооруженных мужчин пыталась напасть на Россию. Попытка с треском провалилась. К концу записи стало видно, что большинство нападавших либо убежали, либо валялись без сознания. Рука одного из них изогнулась под неестественным углом.

Китай поморщился.

Ох уж эти _люди._

***

Восемь часов спустя.

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Германии**

Как вы все уже наверняка знаете, произошла серия утечек информации, которая позволила идентифицировать нас как нации. Сейчас я пытаюсь организовать встречу, где мы могли бы обсудить, как справиться с ситуацией, и особенно — с массовыми выпадами в сторону стран с неоднозначным прошлым и/или с нестабильной политической обстановкой. Наши правительства пытаются разузнать, кто опубликовал информацию. Поэтому наша с вами первоочередная задача — разобраться с последствиями утечек.

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Индии**

ок, но кому-нибудь удалось связаться с иваном, альфредом итд? я знаю, что сирия, эритрея, гаити и прочие сейчас прячутся, но сколько их всего?

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Канады**

Я связывался с Альфредом. Он в безопасном месте, но какие-то люди пытались ворваться в его дом и (предположительно) напасть на него, так что он решил залечь на дно на несколько дней

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Беларуси**

Америка решил залечь на дно? Ой ага. Иван тоже в безопасности, но сейчас скрывается. Думаю ему не очень-то приятно вспоминать, как он избил собственных граждан…

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Объединенных Арабских Эмиратов**

Афганистан и Ливан вроде бы тоже прячутся, хотя я не знаю, где они сейчас

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Египет**

Ливия тоже прячется. От Демократической Республики Конго и Эфиопии нет вестей, но я надеюсь, что дело только в отсутствии нормальных средств связи. В моей стране тоже начались протесты, но масштабом поменьше.

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Южно-Африканской Республики**

Мне кажется, надо прояснить, что нападение на любого из нас должно расцениваться, как государственная измена или призыв к развязыванию войны. Нечестно, что люди протестуют против самого нашего существования. Понимаю, человечеству нужны козлы отпущения, которые бы ответили за ужасы прошлого. Но должны же мы их как-то заставить их понять, что это всё в прошлом, и мы уже не те, кем были, а?

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Бельгии**

Согласна. Нападение на персонификацию страны должно приравниваться к нападению на саму страну. Тем не менее, наши народы имеют полное право на... негативные чувства. Нам остается только ждать. Уверена, рано или поздно наши граждане образумятся. А сейчас давайте просто сосредоточимся на том, чтобы всех обезопасить (особенно нации из нестабильных регионов). 

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Ганы**

Кот-д'Ивуар и Нигерия сейчас у меня. С радостью приму всех собратьев-африканцев, если они пообещают вести себя мирно. Только вот безопасную перевозку обещать на могу. Но, надеюсь, когда вы окажетесь на моей территории, особых проблем с этим не возникнет. В моей стране новости восприняли не так враждебно. Подозреваю, что мои координаты вы все уже знаете — а если нет, просто напишите мне.

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Турции**

У меня есть дом в безопасном месте. Могу одолжить любому, кто окажется поблизости и тоже будет нуждаться в убежище. Хотелось бы предпринять что-то посерьёзнее... Но, похоже, лучший вариант — это сидеть тихо, пока со всем разбираются наши боссы, м?

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Саудовской Аравии**

к сожалению. похоже, большинство граждан совсем с ума посходили. слава аллаху, что я не сирия…

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Англии**

Нам срочно нужно организовать всемирное совещание (насколько это возможно сейчас) или заседание ООН, чтобы всё обсудить как следует.

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Испании**

Не хотелось бы тебе перечить (кого я обманываю я обожаю тебе перечить) но вокруг такая суматоха что нам будет ну очень сложно всем собраться в одном месте

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Англии**

Захлопни свою сраную хлеборезку твоего мнения никто не спрашивал

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Франции**

ну как всегда — très digne, angleterre.

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Чешской Республики**

А никто не хочет обсудить тот факт, что наше существование как персонификаций только что раскрыли? Давайте-ка замечания не по делу сведем к минимуму. Если вы ещё не заметили, сейчас у нас тут проблемы посерьёзнее, чем десятилетия (если не века) вашей вражды. Надо как можно скорее узнать, кто из нас в безопасности, кому нужна перевозка, и кто из нас пропал.

**Кому: Китаю и 191 другим**

**От: Германии**

Чехия права. Я организую встречу (не всемирное совещание, но чтобы на ней присутствовало достаточно представителей каждого континента/региона) как можно скорее. До тех пор постарайтесь не ввязываться в неприятности.

***

В окно Китаю кинули камень. Он оторвался от сотового, только услышав звуки бьющегося стекла. На улице раздавались крики. Тут-то Китай и понял, какой он дурак. Он же знал, что его адрес рассекретили и опубликовали наряду с остальной информацией о воплощениях. Надо было переждать остаток дня где-нибудь в другом месте; надеть шляпу, чтобы слиться с толпой — да _что угодно,_ но только не оставаться у себя дома.

Он быстро нажал несколько кнопок в телефоне и поднес его к уху.

— Демонстранты. В моем доме. Тащись сюда _немедленно,_ — прошипел он в трубку и дал отбой. Китай рванул к себе в спальню. На случай чрезвычайных происшествий он всегда держал у себя в ящике ночной тумбочки пистолет. (Да-да, он знал, что это незаконно, спасибо). А сейчас уж точно происходило что-то чрезвычайное.

Китай побежал к окну.

Внизу скопилось не так уж много людей. Там едва ли собралось больше пятидесяти человек, их бы точно смогла усмирить полиция. Да и состояло это сборище по большей части из студентов. Китай сделал предупредительный выстрел. Стрелял он хорошо, всё благодаря десятилетиям военной подготовки. Пуля повредила только бетон. Несколько людей вскрикнули от удивления, но не разбежались.

(Дураки. Ничего им не станется с этого нападения).

Пару минут спустя прибыли несколько полицейских и разогнали людей. К счастью, до насилия не дошло. Китай вздохнул и сполз вниз по стене. Осколки битого стекла рассыпались по полу, вот-вот бы впились ему в голые ноги, ступи он не туда. Но Китаю было всё равно. Его занимали совсем другие мысли.

 _«Какая же это сущая боль»,_ подумал он, _«быть нацией»._ Ничуть не помогало и то, что его голова трещала из-за народных волнений. Пока Китай занимали переживания за остальные нации, он ещё мог позабыть об этом. Но теперь он осознал всю тяжесть своего положения, и ему некуда было спрятаться от собственного народа.

Они злились. Не все, конечно, но злобы скопилось достаточно, чтобы Китай мог её прочувствовать. Эта злоба предназначалась ему, или другим нациям, или всем сразу. Его собственные чувства смешались с чувствами его народа в такую кашу, что к горлу подступила тошнота. Она всегда накатывала на него, когда происходило какое-то неоднозначное событие, но сейчас эта тошнота была ужаснее всех предыдущих. Может, потому, что это событие глубоко затронуло всех без исключения. Злость, ненависть, гордость и любовь скрутились в тугой один узел у него в разуме. Столько голосов жаждали быть услышанными.

Девочка-подросток в Шанхае, которая безотрывно смотрела новости со всем присущим шанхайцам патриотизмом, и молилась в пустоту о его безопасности.

Мужчина из Тяньцзинь разбушевался перед своей семьей: говорил об отвращении, которое он чувствовал, зная, что по улице бродят бессмертные _демоны_ с человеческими лицами.

Студентка Чжэцзянского университета говорила своим друзьям, какой невероятной удачей было бы встретить всех наций лично, и сколько всего интересного она смогла бы узнать от них.

Миллионы этих мыслей — нет, миллиарды — столкнулись в разуме Китая. Он не знал, как долго сидел вот так, у стены, но одно он знал наверняка. Жить было куда проще, когда никто не знал о его существовании.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод примечания автора:  
> В следующих главах будет куча сомнительных новостных статей и отсылок к истории. Если я где-то ошиблась в плане истории и/или политики, дайте знать!
> 
> Хён (Hyung) — «старший брат».  
> Très digne, Angleterre — «отличный план, Англия» (букв. очень продуманно, Англия).


	2. Интервью и другие ненужности

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод примечания автора:  
> Эта глава вышла длиннее и историчнее, но когда я стала её перечитывать, то поняла, что она похожа на лекцию по китайской истории. Поэтому большую часть истории я выкинула и оставила только информацию о династии Шан…  
> Поправьте, если я наделала ошибок, а то курс Всемирной истории у меня давно закончился.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Я понимаю, что в определенном смысле рушу специфическую Twitter-эстетику, переводя ники и твиттер-адреса стран на русский. Но я решила, что лучше пожертвую этой эстетикой, зато всем будут понятны изысканные заморские шутейки. Пояснения и оригинальные названия см. в конце каждой главы.

**Им Ён Су (прародинавсго)**  
ПОДПИСЫВАЙТЕСЬ НА МЕНЯ Я ЮЖНАЯ КОРЕЯ ПРИВЕТ МИР

 **singapura (странаштрафоты)**  
@прародинавсго да ты сама скромность.

 **Мей-Мей (тайваньмсяо)**  
только заметила, что если знать, кто мы такие, то ники становятся ну очень очевидными

 **нО СЛОНИКИ (асеантай)**  
@тайваньмсяо очевидными? правда? а я-то думал, что все случайно выбрали названия стран в качестве ника

 **Мей-Мей (тайваньмсяо)**  
@асеантай я твой сарказм прям ощутила физически (хз, раньше с никами проблем не было)

 **Налин (бхаратганарайя)**  
не обращайте на меня внимания я просто жду когда твиттер подтвердит подлинность аккаунта лучшей страны в мире #Индия

***

Правительство Китая (и особенно босс) призывали его во что бы то ни стало избегать неприятностей. Китай отказался от услуг телохранителей и прочего сопровождения. Несколько радикалов — ничто по сравнению с Восстанием тайпинов или завоеваниями династии Цинь. Эти кабинетные чиновничьи собачонки и правда думали, что Китай не сможет постоять за себя? Его оскорбляла сама мысль об этом. 

Он принял только одну меру предосторожности: временно переехал в другой, небольшой дом на окраине маленького города в местечке Хойчжоу. И теперь Китай должен был ежедневно связываться или со своим боссом, Си Цзиньпином, или с любым другим правительственным служащим, и подтверждать, что он в безопасности. 

После обнаружения персонификаций стран в мировом сообществе, конечно, разыгралась нешуточная драма, но Китай забавляла реакция СМИ на эту новость. Некоторые страны стали появляться на телевидении или оставлять комментарии в социальных сетях.

Америка, например, частенько писал твиты западным звёздам. Южная Корея дал интервью телекомпании Korean Broadcasting System и увернулся от всех неудобных вопросов, потому что всё время болтал о своих любимых дорамах. Англия нокаутом отправил назойливого журналиста в больницу. Селфи Польши взорвали Интернет.

Китай изо всех сил старался не привлекать к себе такое же внимание. Он не простарался и недели.

Его нашла профессор университета по имени Вэн Минчжу. Она сказала, что хочет задать ему несколько вопросов. Китай согласился и приехал к ней домой, чтобы побеседовать наедине. Прежде, чем начать расспрос, она отвела его в обеденный зал для гостей и налила чашку чая.

— Само собой, я не стану ничего записывать, если Вы против, — понимающе сказала она.

— О, я не возражаю, — заверил её Китай. — Если материал разойдется по рукам, надеюсь, мне не придется повторно высказываться на ту же тему.

— В этом я сомневаюсь, — сказала Минчжу.

— Тогда начну постепенно привыкать к этому.

Минчжу кивнула и достала сотовый, чтобы записать интервью на диктофон.

— Пожалуй, перейду сразу к делу, — сказала она. — Можете рассказать мне что-нибудь о династиях Ся или Шан? Ну, знаете, какие правители были чем примечательны. — Её глаза горели от любопытства.

Китай замялся. Не таким уж большим чудом казалась ему эта длинная жизнь, на протяжении которой сменялись императоры и династии — династии, правящие десятилетиями, если не веками. Но, если подумать, жизнь одного человека в сравнении с его ощущалась кратким мгновением.

— Ну, первый правитель, которого я помню — это Ся Се. Про меня он всё знал с самого начала. Если сравнивать его со прочими правителями, он был не худшим, но уж точно и не лучшим. Даже не могу сказать про него ничего конкретного, кроме того, что он был моим первым «боссом». Но я со спокойной душой принимаю тот факт, что теперь большинство моих правителей помнят лишь абзацы в учебниках истории.  
Большинство правителей династии Ся относились ко мне вполне уважительно. Я их совсем не смущал. Потом, конечно, была битва при Мингтяо. Кажется, это произошло через тринадцать поколений после смерти Ся Се. Тогдашний представитель династии Ся был совершеннейшим, развращенным властью ублюдком — уж простите, иначе и не скажешь.   
После его смерти к власти пришла династия Шан. Тогда началось правление Чэн Тана, но это вы и сами наверняка знаете. Ко мне он относился как славной пешке. Постоянно врал мне, но окружал меня такой роскошью, что мне было всё равно.  
Яства, шелка, бронза, слуги.... Я был не то, чтобы счастлив, но вполне доволен жизнью. Прошло много лет, прежде чем мне отвели роль первого плана. Большинство его подчиненных думали, что я — член императорской семьи. Самая ненавязчивая ложь, какую только можно было придумать. Она позволяла мне не иметь дела с людьми.  
Затем, из времен куда более поздних, почему-то вспоминается Хэ Дань Цзя. Наверное, потому, что именно во времена его правления я впервые сражался с неприятелем бок о бок со своими людьми. Мы отражали второе нападение северных варваров ди.

Китай убил бессчётное количество людей, но об этом можно было и не упоминать. Жертвы той битвы были у него не первыми и не последними.

— А что скажите про Ди Синя? — спросила Минчжу. Кажется, она цеплялась за каждое слово Китая.

— О, он был способным, это вне всяких сомнений. Сильный, умный — по крайней мере, таким я запомнил его в начале правления. Мне казалось, что он уж чересчур самонадеян, хотя такое я мог сказать о многих императорах.   
Но, в конце концов, он перешел все границы. Женщин и алкоголь он ставил выше блага своего народа. Он опускался у меня на глазах, а его жена, чтоб её, ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
Поскольку я чувствую боль своего народа, в какой-то момент Ди Синь встал мне поперек горла. Я разозлился и напал на него. Сглупил, но я так кипел от злости, что и не передать словами.  
После этого меня подвергли наказанию, которое изобрел Ди Синь. Он заставил меня обвить руками огромный, раскаленный бронзовый цилиндр, набитый углем — таким горячим, что вокруг него раскраснелся воздух. Я сгорел заживо и умер, но это было временно.

— Да, я слышала об этом. Пытка раскаленным столбом. А что ещё расскажите? — спросила Минчжу. Она крепко цеплялась рукой за край стола, и совершенно забыла про свой чай. Её внимание целиком захватил Китай, и она жадно заглядывала ему в глаза, будто там и таилась вся кладезь знаний. Было очевидно, что она обожает историю.

— Когда он понял, что насовсем меня убить не получится, то прекратил попытки. Избавляться от меня он не хотел.   
Только он с чего-то решил, что пока ему подчиняюсь я, то ему будет подчинятся и народ. Так что он сделал всё, чтобы я больше не выступал против него. Я возненавидел Ди Синя сильнее, чем кого-либо из предыдущих правителей. Я много раз помышлял убить его, пока он спит, но как-то не сложилось.  
Поэтому во время битвы при Муе я предал его и перешел на сторону Цзян Цзыя и У-вана. Я бы с превеликим удовольствием прикончил Ди Синя собственными руками, но когда его армию разгромили, он сам бросился в огонь. Полагаю, это всё yīnguǒ bàoyìng — карма. Хотя мне удалось убить несметное количество его солдат. Я этим почти гордился. Потом, конечно, воцарилась династия Чжоу, и полились новые реки крови, — закончил Китай.

— А про неё Вы мне расскажите? В конце концов, такая возможность бывает всего раз в жизни, и я не хочу упустить ни секундочки, — сказала Минчжу. Китай криво улыбнулся ей.

— Конечно.

Минчжу улыбнулась в ответ. По прошествии двух часов она выудила из Китая все нужные ей крупицы знаний, все до последней.

— Спасибо за Ваше терпение, — сказала она. — Хотели бы Вы поделиться чем-нибудь ещё?

Китай замялся. Он вспомнил, сколько яда общественность выплеснула на него и на другие нации, и решил высказаться.

— Вообще-то, да. Мы — физическое воплощение культуры, истории и государственной идеологии. Мы — воплощение народов. И мне жаль тех ксенофобных отморозков, которые не понимают, что сейчас мы наблюдаем поворотный момент в истории человечества. Теперь у вас есть возможность задушить на корню те зверства, которые заставляют историю повторяться. Но вместо этого вы тратите время на споры о событиях, которые уже ничего не значат. И на это просто жалко смотреть.

Минчжу лишь широко улыбнулась ему.

***

**Кому: 75 скрытым адресатам**

**Скрытая копия: Вану Яо**

**От: Людвига Байльшмидта**

Тема: Всемирное совещание

Чрезвычайное заседание будет проходить в г. Берн (Швейцария) с четверга по субботу. Обсудим, как справиться с последствиями разоблачения. Скоро вам будет высланы дополнительные сведения о месте и времени проведения совещания. Ответьте в ближайшее время, свободны ли вы в указанную дату. Призываю вас участвовать в совещании, поскольку для всех нас это вопрос первостепенной важности. Приглашены только указанные 76 наций — остальные не смогут выехать за пределы своих стран.

Будьте готовы предложить убежище и помощь любой нации, которая в этом нуждается. Если можете, поддерживайте связь с соседними странами на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Пока наши правительства ищут ответственных за утечку информации, не забывайте: важнее то, что теперь всё известно общественности. Накануне совещания постарайтесь убедиться, что за вами не следят.

С уважением,

Германия

**Кому: Вану Яо**

**От: Хонды Кику**

Тема: Совещание

Ты придешь на совещание? И вообще, тобой всё хорошо? Я видел новости. Похоже, у тебя поднялись народные волнения. И ты вроде бы дал интервью на Youku? Сидел бы уж спокойно, так нет, опять во что-то ввязался.

**Кому: Хонде Кику**

**От: Вана Яо**

Re: Совещание

Я в порядке, за меня не волнуйся. Я скрылся подальше от всех больших городов. Даже если на меня кто и обозлится, то найти ни за что не сможет. И да, на совещание я пойду, конечно же! Встретимся там. Ты как? Если память мне не изменяет, у тебя всё не так уж тихо.

**Кому: Вану Яо**

**От: Хонды Кику**

Re: Re: Совещание

Забавно. Мой народ воспринял всё вполне патриотично, за исключением пары тысяч людей. А так я тоже в порядке, разве что головные боли донимают. Я просто рад, что я не Сомали — ты же знаешь, что с ней произошло, да? В общем, хочется поскорее увидеть тебя и всех остальных в пятницу. Эта суматоха и так треплет нервы, а я ещё и до смерти разволновался за всех. Надеюсь, все, кого пригласили, придут на совещание. Чем быстрее мы решим этот вопрос — или хотя бы разложим всё по полочкам — тем лучше.

***

**Персонификации наций и войны**  
Приглашенный обозреватель: Ребекка Холл

Само собой, тема ПН (Персонификаций наций) — тема спорная для всех нас. А всё почему?

Война.

Конечно, войну можно долго обсуждать. Тут вам и локальные конфликты, и мировые войны — темы на любой вкус. Вот только весь всплеск негатива исходит по поводу того, что новое лицо нацистов — не мертвый вождь, а двадцатилетний парень; в колонизации повинны не давно позабытые личности, а те, кто могут оказаться вашими соседями.

Эти создания — не люди. Они поучаствовали в таком количестве битв, что перечислять пришлось бы месяцами. Они убивали миллионы в угоду себе. И жили себе преспокойно дальше, не задумываясь о тех, чьи жизни разрушили.

На чьей стороне сражался Америка во времена Гражданской войны в США? А как же Вьетнам? Вы можете посмотреть мне в глаза и заявить, что Бельгия не имеет никакого отношения к 8–10 миллионам жизней, которые унесла бельгийская колонизация Конго? Есть ли доказательство того, что бывшие члены Оси не совершили ни одного преступления во времена Второй мировой войны? И что Англию не стоит винить за сотню с лишним войн, в которых участвовала страна — и это только с восемнадцатого по двадцатый век?

С окончания Второй мировой войны мир пережил ещё 250 войн и конфликтов, которые унесли 50 миллионов жизней, 20 миллионов людей оставили без дома, и покалечили ещё бессчётное количество граждан. И вы не можете утверждать, что ПН не имели никакого отношения ко всем этим зверствам.

Они повинны в огромном количестве смертей. За убийство одного человека простому смертному может быть вынесен смертный приговор. За причинение смерти по неосторожности простому смертному могут назначить до 15 лет тюремного заключения — зависит от предела, установленного законами страны. Но эти создания, на чьем счёту множество жертв, создания, которые по идее представляют нас, людей, и якобы «заслуживают пользоваться всеми правами, какие имеет любой человек», (цитата из речи Обамы, см. здесь), не осуждаются своими правительствами.

Любой здравомыслящий человек посмеется над мыслью о том, что эти ПН — такие же люди, как и мы, но при этом не заслуживают наказания (или хотя бы порицания) за преступления против человечества.

***

 **СИЛЕНД (реальнаянация™)**  
а это дискриминация, если Англию подтвердили в твиттере, а меня нет?

 **Вай (окруженаидиотами)**  
@реальнаянация™ а ты как будто прям удивился, у тебя всего два фолловера, и те твои родители

 **Артур Кёркленд (артркркленд)**  
@окруженаидиотами можно я тебя удочерю

 **СИЛЕНД (реальнаянация™)**  
@окруженаидиотами @артркркленд эммм а вОТ ЩАС ОБИДНО БЫЛО?????

***

 **чтоятутделаю**  
что дальше персонификации планет  
**73 заметки**

 **сюрпризсучка**  
скажите где расписаться чтобы стать нацией я тоже хочу жить вечно  
 _#серьёзно как это сделать #такое чувство что я в каком-то дерьмовом фанфике или типа того лол_  
 **1,372 заметки**

 **хватьзалевуютитечку**  
окей, но все помнят тот пост про чувака, у которого нашелся двойник на супер старых фотках? и что, он нация?  
 _#МНЕ НАДО ЗНАТЬ #КАК МЫ БЫЛИ СЛЕПЫ #Я ДУМАЛА ВЫ БЫ ЗАМЕТИЛИ ЧТО ВАШИ СОСЕДИ НЕ СТАРЕЮТ_  
 **28 заметок**

***

 **Перевод примечаний автора:**  
Youku — китайский видео-сервис наподобие Youtube.  
Всегда рада конструктивной критике и любым откликам! (А ещё, на помощь: я понятия не имею, правильно ли написала ту фразу по-китайски; язык я учила один год в девятом классе, так что специалист из меня ну вообще крутой).

 **Оригинальные ники стран в Твиттере и пояснения:**  
* **Im Yong Soo (originofevrything)** — Им Ён Су (прародинавсго); в каноне Южная Корея часто шутит (точнее, свято убежден), что от него произошло всё на свете.  
* **singapura (thefinecountry)** — singapura (странаштрафоты); Сингапур известен своими необычными штрафами. Singapura — малайское название страны. The fine country — игра слов, может переводиться и как «славная страна», и как «страна штрафов». Допустим, что «страна красоты» + «страна штрафов» = «страна штрафоты» :]  
* **buT ELEPHANTS (aseanthai)** — нО СЛОНИКИ (асеантай); Тайланд. АСЕАН (ASEAN; Association of South-East Asian Nations) — организация, в которую входит страна. Слоники — потому, что Тайланд как страна славится слонами, а персонаж всё время ходит со слоником в каноне.  
* **Mei-Mei (taiwanmxiao)** — Мей-Мей (тайваньмсяо); Тайвань (Мей-Мей Сяо). Распространенное в фаноне имя для Тайваня. (Угу. Остров Тайвань, мужской род).  
* **Nalin (bharatganarajya)** — Налин (бхаратганарайя); Индия (Бхарат Ганарайя). Налин — фанонное имя Индии, сложное слово в скобках — самоназвание страны на хинди.  
* **SEALAND (realnationtm)** — СИЛЕНД (реальнаянация™).  
* **Wy (surroundedbymorons)** — Вай (окруженаидиотами).  
* **Arthur Kirkland (arthrkrkland)** — Артур Кёркленд (артркркленд).

 **Пользователи Tumblr:**  
* **whatamidoinghere** — чтоятутделаю.  
* **surprisebitch** — сюрпризсучка.  
* **leftbccbgrab** — хватьзалевуютитечку. Видимо, пользователь является фанатом актёра Криса Эванса (Капитан Америка в фильмах Марвел), который известен тем, что часто хватается за левую грудь (иногда и не свою), когда смеется. Среди фанатов это известно как «left boob grab».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Перевод примечаний автора:**  
>  Youku — китайский видео-сервис наподобие Youtube.  
> Всегда рада конструктивной критике и любым откликам! (А ещё, на помощь: я понятия не имею, правильно ли написала ту фразу по-китайски; я учила его один год в девятом классе, так что специалист из меня ну вообще классный).
> 
>  **Оригинальные ники стран в Твиттере и пояснения:**  
>  * **Im Yong Soo (originofevrything)** — Им Ён Су (прародинавсго); в каноне Южная Корея часто шутит (точнее, свято убежден), что от него произошло всё на свете.  
>  * **singapura (thefinecountry)** — singapura (странаштрафоты); Сингапур известен своими необычными штрафами. Singapura — малайское название страны. The fine country — игра слов, может переводиться и как «славная страна», и как «страна штрафов». Допустим, что «страна красоты» + «страна штрафов» = «страна штрафоты» :]  
>  * **buT ELEPHANTS (aseanthai)** — нО СЛОНИКИ (асеантай); Тайланд. АСЕАН (ASEAN; Association of South-East Asian Nations) — организация, в которую входит страна. Слоники — потому, что Тайланд как страна славится слонами, а персонаж всё время ходит с слоником в каноне.  
>  * **Mei-Mei (taiwanmxiao)** — Мей-Мей (тайваньмсяо); Тайвань (Мей-Мей Сяо). Распространенное в фаноне имя для Тайваня. (Угу. Остров Тайвань, мужской род).  
>  * **Nalin (bharatganarajya)** — Налин (бхаратганарайя); Индия (Бхарат Ганарайя). Сложное слово в скобках — самоназвание Индии на хинди.  
>  * **SEALAND (realnationtm)** — СИЛЕНД (реальнаянация™).  
>  * **Wy (surroundedbymorons)** — Вай (окруженаидиотами).  
>  * **Arthur Kirkland (arthrkrkland)** — Артур Кёркленд (артркркленд).
> 
>  **Пользователи Tumblr:**  
>  * **whatamidoinghere** — чтоятутделаю.  
>  * **surprisebitch** — сюрпризсучка.  
>  * **leftbccbgrab** — …а вот это я даже не знаю, простите. Если кто разгадает, дайте знать.


	3. Нации в Твиттере

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод примечания автора:  
> Страны проводят Всемирное совещание, никто ничего не делает, всплывает гендерный вопрос, а несколько наций открывают для себя твиттер.

Китай решил, что в целом свете нет ничего хуже, чем авиаперелёты.

Обычно он не летал на самолетах (в отличие от того же Англии, окруженного водой), но люди в аэропорту странно смотрели на него, а женщина в соседнем кресле всё пялилась и пялилась. Винить их было не в чем. Сейчас редко увидишь молодого человека с длинным хвостиком и в военном мундире, но после тех утечек... Да что там, мог бы сразу прихватить с собой огромную табличку с надписью: «СМОТРИТЕ, Я — КИТАЙ».

Когда он узнал, что его рейс задержится на полтора часа, настроение у него ничуть не улучшилось. А оно и так было паршивое.

Но вот самолет наконец-то взмыл в воздух, и Китай смог расслабиться. Почти. Та женщина всё ещё пялилась на него. Он уже подумывал спросить, не хочет ли она сфотографироваться с ним или что-нибудь в этом роде, но тут к нему подошла стюардесса с тележкой и напитками.

— Здравствуйте, — задорно сказала она. — Хотите что-нибудь... — она встретилась взглядом с Китаем и коротко охнула.

— Да, знаю, — проворчал он. У него не было привычки грубить, но сейчас злость засела в самых печенках. — Скажите, у вас есть алкоголь? Чем крепче, тем лучше.

Стюардесса заволновалась.

— Эм, придется предъявить документы.

— Думаю, мы оба знаем, что я — Китай. А ещё мы оба наверняка знаем, что после четырех тысяч лет можно пить всё, что угодно.

***

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
вау, я только проснулся, а у меня уже 600k фолловеров? #ХорошоБытьНацией

 **ловиНО (лучшийваргас)**  
@алфрдгерой я даже не удивлен, что тебя заботит именно это, а НЕ НАШЕ РАЗОБЛАЧЕНИЕ

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
знаете, кое-кому иногда надо просто узбагоиться

 **ловиНО (лучшийваргас)**  
@алфрдгерой ТЫ ЧТО ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ВТИХАРЯ ТВИТНУЛ ПРО МЕНЯ БЕЗ УПОМИНАНИЯ УБЛЮДОК МАТЬ ТВОЮ А НУ ИДИ СЮДА

 **Им Ён Су (прародинавсго)**  
Жизнью клянусь, остальные нации на 100% взрослые люди. А вообще, забудьте. Клянусь жизнью Гонкога. По нему ведь никто не заскучает, да?

 **Леон Ван (гклучшевсех)**  
@прародинавсго Во блин, и с кем я только дружу… #НенавижуЭтуСемью

 **Артур Кёркленд (артркркленд)**  
какого х все присылают мне фрагменты песни из какого-то американского мюзикла? я как бы не король георг 3, но благодаря вам уже замышляю убийство

 **Леон Ван (гклучшевсех)**  
@артркркленд если надумаешь кого-нибудь убить, предлагаю принести в жертву Корею

 **singapura (странаштрафоты)**  
только что вернулась из 13-часового перелёта и тихонько хочу ударить что-нибудь

 **singapura (странаштрафоты)**  
ПОЖАЛУЙСТА МОЖНО МНЕ ШТРАФОВАТЬ ЛЮДЕЙ В АЭРОПОРТУ ЗА ТО ЧТО ОНИ БЕСЯТ

 **Мей-Мей (тайваньмсяо)**  
Сингапур и Её Неприятие Общественных Мест

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
@тайваньмсяо новый трек от Fall Out Boy

***

Берн, Швейцария.

Всемирное совещание вышло жутко непродуктивным. Китай задумался, с какой стати он вообще рассчитывал на другой исход.

Им удалось не отходить от темы, но ни в какую не удавалось договориться, какие меры безопасности нужно принять, каким образом реагировать на происходящее, и так далее.

— Мой народ уже в большинстве своем успокоился, — сказал Тайланд. — Уверен, что так будет и с остальным миром. Пройдет время, и проблема изживет себя. К тому же, наши правительства ясно дали понять, что любое поползновение в нашу сторону встретит жесткое сопротивле—

— Ага, ну и глянь, как сильно это нам помогло. Сомали всё ещё прячется, террористы сходят с ума, а СМИ не отлипают от нас ни на секунду, — перебил его Египет. — Мы вроде бы уже сошлись на том, что с этим у нас чертовски большие проблемы.

— Сойтись-то мы сошлись, — вздохнул Южная Корея. — Но вот только конструктивных предложений по поводу того, что со всем этим делать, как-то не поступило. Не можем же мы просто приказать всему населению не приближаться к нам?

— Я просто хочу выяснить, чьих это рук дело, чтобы знать, кому оторвать башку, — сказала Беларусь. Она, как и все присутствующие, была совсем не в настроении, а её непростой характер только всё усугублял.

— Нам точно нужна защита получше, — сказал Индия, не обращая внимания на Беларусь. — Я вам это уже в сотый раз повторяю. Серьёзно, народ, ну как мне до вас достучаться? Вот я граничу с определенными личностями, чьим гражданам не совсем доверяю.

— Разве мы не должны в первую очередь подумать о странах вроде Сомали и Эритреи? — подметил Франция. — Всё это время мы обсуждали только себя. По-моему, очевидно, что сейчас помощь нужнее всего нациям с нестабильной политической обстановкой и ненадежной ситуацией в правительстве. Мы... не вполне можем положиться на их лидеров.

Китай вздохнул и опустил голову на сложенные руки. Они сидели на этом совещании вот уже четыре с половиной часа и ни на шаг не придвинулись к решению проблемы. Вообще-то, они будто ходили кругами. Китай уже спрашивал себя, могли ли хоть половина присутствующих сойтись на том, в чем же всё-таки заключается всеобщая проблема. Просто смешно.

— А ты что думаешь, Китай? — спросил Германия, заметив, что Китай затих.

— Думаю, что мне нужен чертов перерыв, — грубо откликнулся Китай. — Серьёзно, когда у нас обед?

— В кои-то веки соглашусь с коммунякой. Я тоже проголодался. В квартале от нас есть МакДональдс, — сказал Америка.

Германия нахмурился.

— Только если всё проголосуют за перерыв на о—

Не успел он договорить, как руки всех присутствующих одновременно взлетели в воздух. Германия вздохнул и медленно, повержено покачал головой.

— Хорошо. У нас есть сорок пять минут на обед. И ни секундой больше.

Все вскочили и помчались к двери. Благо, Китай сидел совсем рядом с выходом. Ему хотелось взглянуть, работает ли ещё Вок Таун.

***

**Персонификации наций с научной точки зрения**  
Автор: Хашим Бакри

Как ни странно, теперь мы знаем, что страны живут среди обычных людей. Однако нации отличаются от простых смертных. Самая невероятная особенность их организмов — это бессмертие и способность излечиваться от ран, смертельных для человека.

Когда были обнаружены эти бессмертные существа, многие люди — как учёные, так и простые граждане — задались вопросом: можно ли изучить носителей постоянно регенерирующих клеток и тем самым совершить прорыв в медицине? Самые амбициозные исследования такого рода приблизили бы людей к тайне бессмертия. (Хотя это открытие уж точно не представляется возможным в этом тысячелетии — если оно вообще возможно). Но большинство людей скорее видят в этом возможность для разработки новых лекарств от множества болезней.

Поскольку общественность в целом уверена, что воплощения наций — это не умелая мистификация, а реально существующие личности, было бы разумно их обследовать. Такие исследования действительно могут привести нас к настоящему прорыву в медицине.

Известный биолог Дев Садху заявил, что феномен наций «бесспорно требует дальнейшего рассмотрения» и выразил желание обследовать их физиологию. Также он утверждает, что «мы вполне можем смоделировать особенности их организмов... а отталкиваясь от этих данных — увеличить продолжительность человеческой жизни и побороть болезни, которые всегда считались неизлечимыми».

Тем не менее, идея проведения экспериментов над персонификациями наций остается спорной. Прошлым вечером на этот счёт высказалась правозащитница Иоана Петран. Она заявила, что если все заперты на эксперименты над людьми применимы и к персонификациям наций, то «это совершеннейшая жестокость — проводить эксперименты над каким бы то ни было человеком, будто над лабораторной крысой».

Из-за этого в сообществе медиков разгорелись жаркие дебаты, однако ещё ни одна нация не высказывалась на эту тему.

***

**Венгрия высказывается на тему гендерного равенства**  
Автор: Жоска Ференц

Персонификация Венгрии, она же Эржебет Хедервари, недавно дала интервью венгерскому новостному каналу M1. Когда в интервью была затронута тема гендерного равенства и негатива, направленного в адрес наций женского пола, Хедервари твердо высказала свою позицию, и даже немного разозлилась.

«Просто жалко смотреть, какой шквал волнений поднялся во многих странах из-за нашего [воплощений наций] пола», сказала она. «Вообще-то, то обстоятельство, что чью-то страну воплощает женщина, должно было бы всколыхнуть в этой стране движение за равенство полов. Хочу сказать, что жалобщики должны понять: если они не выступают за должное образование для своих дочерей и сестер, если они утверждают, что предназначение женщины лишь в том, чтобы выйти замуж и ублажать мужа, если они заявляют, что до женщин никому нет дела […], то они оскорбляют свою страну. Такие люди — корень всех проблем».

Затем она заявила, что правительство и любой, кто считает себя сторонником гендерного равенства, должны бороться за образование для девушек, равную заработную плату за равный объем работы, и так далее. Хедервари даже назвала нескольких ответственных за эти сферы людей по именам и обратилась к ним лично.

Пожалуй, она права. По крайней мере, я с ней согласен. В недавнем интервью, которое разошлось по сайтам Youku и Weibo, Китай, он же Яо Ван, заявил, что раскрытие миру существования наций — это возможность для всех нас кое-чему поучиться. Вероятно, если такие значимые фигуры станут затрагивать подобные жизненно важные темы, мы сможем… _Подробнее._

***

 **Эмма (вафелькиэторай)**  
@элизаэдельвари только что видела твое интверью по тв, отлично сработано!

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
окей, но почему до сих пор нет фанфика про меня и капитана америку? меня подводит собственный народ…

 **Маттиас Великий (крутейшийскандинав)**  
*проснулся* а знаете, чего мне сегодня особенно не хватало? напоминания об ошибках прошлого #ДаЯШучуМатьВашу #простоПЕРЕСТАНЬТЕ

 **Лукас (светлоликийвикинг)**  
У меня телефон каждую секунду пикает, может хватит уже. Я тут заснуть блин пытаюсь 

**Мей-Мей (тайваньмсяо)**  
как китайцы с континента вообще попали в твиттер? разве ваш интернет не цензурит ваше не-тайваньское правительство? просто оставьте меня уже нафиг в покое. я не виновата в том, что существую #ВТайванеВсёРавноЛучше

 **Хонда Кику (восходящеесолнцехонда)**  
В последний раз повторяю, я не одержим «яойной мангой», и я больше не империалист, так что можете ко мне не приставать. Уже приелось.

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
у меня вроде как сейчас внутрипартийные выборы в разгаре нО ДА ЛАДНО ВАМ МНЕ НУЖЕН ФИК С ПЕЙРИНГОМ Я/КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА ОКЕЙ Я ЭТОГО ВСЮ ЖИЗНЬ ЖДАЛ

 **Мэтти (нелосьуилльямс)**  
@алфрдгерой эм… без обид, но приоритеты у тебя ни к черту?

 **Ловино (лучшийваргас)**  
@алфрдгерой @нелосьуилльямс НАКОНЕЦ-ТО МЕНЯ КТО-ТО ПОНИМАЕТ

 **Иван Б (онбелосинекрасный)**  
Некоторым людям на этом чертовом сайте пора понять, что Холодная война давно закончилась #Американцы #НуЗаЧто #НуПочему

***

 **Перевод примечания автора:**  
Кстати, Вок Таун — реально существующий ресторан азиатской кухни в г. Берн, Швейцария. Только он уже закрылся. Черт побери, а ведь они очень вкусно готовили корейскую кухню.  
Всегда рада откликам! Серьёзно, я уже изголодалась по вниманию в принципе.

 **Примечания переводчика:**  
*«Какого х все присылают мне фрагменты песни из какого-то американского мюзикла? я как бы не король георг 3» — отсылка к песне You'll Be Back из бродвейского мюзикла о Войне за независимость США «Гамильтон». Песню исполняет король Георг Третий. Он поет о своей любви к колониям и говорит, что они (и сам Гамильтон, один из лидеров революции) рано или поздно вернутся и пожалеют о том, что отвергли его. Послушать: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rgiyq7rqWhg

 **Оригинальные ники наций в Твиттере:**  
* **ALFRED JONES (alfrdthehero)**.  
* **loviNO (thebettervargas)** , позже **Lovino**.  
* **Leon Wang (hkisthebest)**.  
* **Emma J (wafflesrheaven)** — Эмма (вафелькиэторай). Я убрала начальную букву фамилии и оставила её без перевода, потому что варианты могут быть любые: Д, Дж, Й, Я и т. д.  
* **Matthias The Great (awesomernordic)**.  
* **Lukas (lbondeviking)** — Лукас (светлоликийвикинг). Думаю, что lbonde — это (не)намеренно искаженное слово blonde.  
* **Honda Kiku (risingsunhonda)**.  
* **Mattie (notamoosewilliams)**.  
* **Ivan B (itswhitebluered)**.  
*И Венгрия здесь появляется только в твите Бельгии, но **«elizaedelvary»** … ну, знаете. Эдельштейн + Хедервари = Эдельвари ;]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Перевод примечания автора:**  
>  Кстати, Вок Таун — реально существующий ресторан азиатской кухни в г. Берн, Швейцария. Только он уже закрылся. Черт побери, а ведь они очень вкусно готовили корейскую кухню.  
> Всегда рада откликам! Серьёзно, я уже изголодалась по вниманию в принципе.
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  *«Какого х все присылают мне фрагменты песни из какого-то американского мюзикла? я как бы не король георг 3» — отсылка к песне You'll Be Back из бродвейского мюзикла о Войне за независимость США «Гамильтон». Песню исполняет король Георг Третий. Он поет о своей любви к колониям и говорит, что они (и сам Гамильтон, один из лидеров революции) рано или поздно вернутся и пожалеют о том, что отвергли его. Послушать: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rgiyq7rqWhg
> 
>  **Оригинальные ники наций в Твиттере:**  
>  * **ALFRED JONES (alfrdthehero)**.  
>  * **loviNO (thebettervargas)** , позже **Lovino**.  
>  * **Leon Wang (hkisthebest)**.  
>  * **Emma J (wafflesrheaven)** — Эмма (вафелькиэторай). Я убрала начальную букву фамилии и оставила её без перевода, потому что варианты могут быть любые: Д, Дж, Й, Я и т. д.  
>  * **Matthias The Great (awesomernordic)**.  
>  * **Lukas (lbondeviking)** — Лукас (светлоликийвикинг). Думаю, что lbonde — это (не)намеренно искаженное слово blonde.  
>  * **Honda Kiku (risingsunhonda)**.  
>  * **Mattie (notamoosewilliams)**.  
>  * **Ivan B (itswhitebluered)**.  
>  *И Венгрия здесь появляется только в твите Бельгии, но **«elizaedelvary»** … ну, знаете. Эдельштейн + Хедервари = Эдельвари ;]


	4. Больше мусора из соцсетей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод примечания автора:  
> Ну кто же устоит перед неоднозначностями, тамблером и политикой?
> 
> Спросите, почему я это написала? Мне завтра надо сдавать эссе, а я обожаю прокастинировать. И кстати, как вообще писать, чтобы было похоже на пост из тамблера?  
> (А ещё я вернулась и поправила кое-что в предыдущих главах… нет ничего хуже, чем вычитывать собственную писанину, уж поверьте).

**Лорен К (лоркимнасвязи)**  
почитайте статью "персонификации наций и войны", которую холл написала… заставляет задуматься

 **Джордж из Джорджии (этоткрутйпарень)**  
а кто-нибудь знает, ПН реально участвовали в первой, второй мировой итд?

 **Рози Амсель (девушкамародера)**  
моя бабушка пережила холокост и ей ну очень нравится смотреть, как "германия" всюду мелькает и ему никто официально и слова не говорит

 **Бао Нгуен (бнгуен_2)**  
Но вы только подумайте, что довелось пережить этим ПН. Подумайте обо всех тех людях, что умирали у них на глазах… Разве это не печально?

 **성햬준 / Сон Хе Чон (фан_гёрлсген)**  
Ок, а как же гражданские войны? вот Корея, их всегда было две, или одна персонификация поделилась надвое, или предыдущая умерла и появилась новая? как там шестеренки вертятся?

 **КЛИНТАША (хиимчуньхуа_)**  
все такие трындят про политику, а я сижу и думаю, написал ли уже кто-нибудь тот фик с пейрингом альфред/капитан америка

***

**Взгляд на Вторую мировую изнутри**  
Приглашенный обозреватель: Андреа Сантос

Джонатан Карвер, историк и специалист по истории Второй мировой войны, нашел подтверждение тому, что многие воплощения наций из блока стран «оси» (Германия, Италия, Япония, Австрия и т. д.) сражались в этой войне.

Самое веское доказательство — это сделанная в 1942 году фотография небольшой группы солдатов-нацистов. К ужасу Карвера, на ней оказались запечатлены двое мужчин, невероятно похожих на ПН Германии и ПН Австрии. Были найдены письмо Вильгельма Кейтеля и отчёт Эрвина Роммеля (оба служили фельдмаршалами в нацистской Германии), в котором они упоминают мужчину с не очень-то распространенной фамилией «Байльшмидт».

Также в дневниковых записях неизвестного солдата описывается «светловолосый, голубоглазый мужчина по имени Людвиг. У него впечатляющая комплекция, и он, кажется, хорошо знаком с высокопоставленными лицами. Людвиг занимает то положение, какое могло достаться лишь по праву рождения или через хорошие знакомства… Я бы и рад на него разозлиться, да не могу. [Его слова] пробуждают отвагу и глубокое чувство патриотизма даже в трусливейших из нас». Не совсем ясно, говорится ли здесь именно о Германии, но судя по всему, так оно и есть.

Вполне очевидно, что эти ПН не такие невинные, какими хотят нам казаться. Все они (напрямую или же косвенно) участвовали в геноцидах, войнах и всевозможных преступлениях против человечества.

Людей жестоко наказывают даже за самые малозначительные проступки, но вот теперь оказывается, что по нашим улицам расхаживают убийцы, о которых мы до недавнего времени ничего не подозревали.

Некоторые утверждают, что у ПН не было выбора. И те же люди утверждают, что ПН такие же, как мы. Всё это чушь, скажу я вам.

Персонификации не могут умереть. Правители уважают их, и персонификации часто находятся с ними в близких отношениях (взять к примеру, хотя бы, британскую королевскую семью). И что, пытались ли воплощения хоть раз образумить своих правителей?

Во время войн люди умирали, чтобы защитить других — потому что так правильно. А что правильного сделали ПН?

Они не заслуживают нашего расположения. Среди них нет невиновных. У них всех руки по локоть в крови.

Помните об этом в следующий раз, когда захочется выступить в их защиту.

***

**Ещё один моток на политическом клубке**  
Автор: Рахим Абдель, CNN

После того, как мир узнал о существовании персонификаций наций, в политике образовался целый новый пласт. Множество людей пытались связаться с персонификациями — как через социальные сети, так и лично. В то время, как многие из персонификаций либо прячутся (всё из-за всплеска активности расистских группировок, подробнее читайте _здесь_ ), либо вовсе отказываются говорить на эту тему, некоторые воплощения открыто высказываются о событиях прошлого и настоящего.

Трудно переварить идею о том, что нации выражают волю и мнение народов. Особенно учитывая то, что нации, судя по всему, обладают собственной уникальной личностью — но этот факт подтверждает лишь наличие у них «человеческих имен». Тем не менее, кажется, в большинстве своем мнение нации совпадает с мнением общественности.

Однако высказывания некоторых наций излишне политизированы. Два дня назад представитель Республики Корея, так же известный как Им Ён Су, заявил, что не во всем поддерживает нынешнего президента, Парк Кын Хе, хотя и отказался объяснить, почему. Также у него крайне неопределенная позиция по некоторым вопросам, например, по поводу отношений с Северной Кореей — но неизвестно, пытался ли Ён Су таким образом уйти от вопроса, или же эта проблема ему действительно неинтересна.

Его комментарий о президенте — а она стабильно удерживает высокие рейтинги доверия по стране — заставил сотни корейских журналистов задуматься, что же на самом деле происходит за политическими кулисами. Однако никакого расследования не последовало, и такой комментарий сам по себе не считается достаточным обоснованием для вмешательства в дела президента Парк. Тем не менее, после этого заявления в столице Кореи, Сеуле, была проведена небольшая акция протеста.

ПН Ирана и Англии высказали свою позицию по некоторым политическим вопросам ещё более откровенно.

Судя по всему, Иран в целом поддерживает нынешнюю форму правления в государстве — теократию. При этом она со всей очевидностью уклонялась от ответа на вопросы о конкретных правителях — особенно о Махмуде Ахмадинежаде, которого фактически свергли религиозные государственные деятели. Однако она открыто высказывалась по поводу отношений между Ираном и другими странами, заявила, что лично она выступает за «мир во всех его проявлениях» и верит, что прогресса в стране нужно добиваться любыми доступными способами.

Также она раскритиковала несколько иранских законов, один из которых принуждал женщин к ношению хиджаба. Иран процитировала Коран, чтобы подкрепить свою позицию: право носить или не носить хиджаб должно оставаться за женщиной. Её заявления спровоцировали нападки со стороны радикальных представителей чуть ли не всего политического спектра, а Иран в свою очередь неоднократно осудила их высказывания.

Так же открыто, но, возможно, менее искусно выразился ПН Англии. Посредством пары интервью и многочисленных твитов с крепкими словцами он заявил, что некоторые политики у него не в почете. В этот список среди прочего попали Найджел Фараж, премьер-министр Дэвид Кэмерон, и, вполне предсказуемо, Джереми Хант. Комментарии Англии спровоцировали настоящий взрыв — вслед за ним тысячи людей стали высказываться куда резче обычного, но крупных протестных акций не последовало. Пока что их было только две: одна в Лондоне и ещё одна в Глазго.

На тему политики высказывались и другие нации, хотя их высказывания не вызвали такого широкого общественного резонанса. Но можно утверждать, что, несмотря на всю ту неоднозначность, которой окутано существование нацией, к ним прислушивается немало людей. Именно это и вызывает такой всесторонний отклик на критику, исходящую от стран.

Пожалуй, к идее о том, что на и без того витиеватой политической арене возник ещё один игрок, будет привыкнуть так же сложно, как и к идее о том, что среди нас расхаживают бессмертные создания. Однако было несложно предугадать, какой ажиотаж рано или поздно всколыхнет обнаружение наций.

***

Настроение у Китая было ни к черту. Во-первых, вчера он обнаружил, что Вок Таун закрылся. Во-вторых, казалось, что все не хотели соглашаться друг с другом просто из упрямости, а не из внутреннего убеждения. В-третьих, обеденное время уже давно миновало, а он всё никак не мог уползти с чертового совещания.

Сегодня суббота — то есть, последний день совещания. Само собой, они разъедутся по домам, так ничего и решив. Даже если проблема вдруг оказалась чуть более личной, чем им хотелось бы, это не означало, что нации мигом подсуетятся и станут охотнее идти на попятную.

Но они не слышали никаких вестей от Сомали, Афганистана, и других стран. Им _надо_ что-нибудь придумать.

К сожалению, они всего лишь воплощали свои народы, и не могли изменить отношение народов к себе. Ничуть не помогали и эти вездесущие статьи — рассадники суматохи.

В нескольких странах всё ещё тут и там вспыхивали небольшие акции протеста. Некоторые из них уже стихли, но на некоторые нации до сих пор обильно выплескивалась людская злоба — на Англию, Германию, Америку. Японию тоже не обошли вниманием, хотя обвинения в его адрес в основном сыпались со стороны иностранных граждан.

Сами нации уже работали на износ. У обычно бодрого Америки было откровенно уставшее, поникшее лицо — редко кто видел его таким изможденным. Франция сидел напряженно, будто сам не свой, и казалось, что он вот-вот гаркнет на кого-нибудь. Япония ушел в себя глубже прежнего. («А я и не думал, что это возможно», пошутил Корея, но Китай не улыбнулся).

Уже не осталось ни одной нации, которую бы не доканал балаган, последовавший за разоблачением. Выдохлись даже страны, в отношении которых Китай не мог вообразить себе кучи нападок, вроде Ботсваны или Чили. Это удручало.

Боли самого Китая по большей части стихли. Он не знал, с чего бы это: может, потому что его народ успокоился, а может, потому, что он уже привык к головным болям. Пожалуй, всего понемногу.

Индонезия закончила свою речь и села, её стул двинулся и скрипнул по плиткам пола. Только тогда Китай понял, что они до сих пор что-то обсуждают.

— Кто-то ещё хочет высказаться?

Корея сидел слева от него и всё никак не мог перестать топать ногой по полу. Он был слишком увлечен происходящим у себя в телефоне, чтобы заметить раздражение Китая. Справа от Китая разгорелся турнир по переглядкам между Бразилией и Чили. Китай огляделся, чтобы посмотреть, чем заняты другие нации. Россия спал, Англия рассеяно напевал себе под нос какую-то песню Queen, а Вьетнам уже и не пыталась скрывать, что читает.

— Я спросил: кто-то ещё хочет высказаться? — повторил Германия. У него в голосе звенело такое напряжение, что казалось, будто он взорвется в любую секунду. Наверное, это почувствовал Италия. Он вскинул руку.

— А я знаю! Вот мы можем прямо сейчас закончить совещание, потому что мы все очень, очень устали, и нам надо отдохнуть! А потом я могу сделать нам пасты, потому что паста — это лекарство от всех проблем, и—

У Германии задергался левый глаз.

Китай вздохнул и мысленно прикинул, как долго он сможет продержаться без убийств.

***

 **Леон Ван (гклучшевсех)**  
я сейчас очень солидарен с @тайваньмсяо, потому что этим китайцам с континента патриотизм уже мозг разъел. если существует ПН ГК, это не значит, что ГК — не часть Китая (кто-нибудь ещё хочет, чтобы всё было иначе? потому что я хочу)

 **Мей-Мей (тайваньмсяо)**  
@гклучшевсех И НЕ ГОВОРИ. ничего не имею против китая, но серьёзно, это уже тааак бесит. у нас автономия такая же, как и у любой другой страны (у тебя поменьше, но всё же), так с какой стати мы не должны существовать?

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
Угадайте, кого покажут по CNN в следующий четверг?! #ЖдуНеДождусь #CNN

 **Им Ён Су (прародинавсго)**  
я ващет не большой поклонник японии (откуда у него поклонники лол) но не могли бы вы пожалуйста перестать преследовать его в интернете? это никому не поможет

 **CNN Breaking News / Срочные новости CNN (cnnbrk)**   
Да, интервью ПН Америки будет транслироваться на канале CNN с 8 до 9 часов по центральному времени. Не пропустите: мы затронем тему КАК ПН, ТАК И предстоящих президентских выборов!

*** 

**Лорен К (лоркимнасвязи)**  
ОКЕЙ СРОЧНО ДАЙТЕ СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ ЧЕТВЕРГ СЮДА Я ПРОСТО ОБЯЗАНА УВИДЕТЬ СВОЮ НАЦИЮ ЖИВЬЕМ ПО ТЕЛИКУ

 **КЛИНТАША (хиимчуньхуа_)**  
вопрос на засыпку: что америка думает о дональде трампе?

 **Иван Б (онбелосинекрасный)**  
куча стран африки и ближнего востока: терпят нападения  
американцы: ВАУ А ДАВАЙТЕ ОБСУДИМ ХИЛАРИ КЛИНТОН ИЛИ ЕЩЁ КАКОЕ-НИБУДЬ НЕНУЖНОЕ ДЕРЬМО

***

Как только Китай вернулся с совещания к себе, то сразу же спросил, нельзя ли ему переехать назад, в старый дом. Босс отказался и сказал ему ещё немного побыть в Хойчжоу. Китай подчинился, но с большой неохотой.

К тому времени он уже осознал, как же скучно в Хойчжоу. Сам он привык к радостям большого города, и частенько бродил по оживленным улицам. В свободное время Китай читал, смотрел дерьмовые телепередачи и ворошил новостные статьи, пытаясь раздобыть сведения о ситуации в других странах. Ему было небезразлично, как там его семья, даже если большую часть времени они вели себя, словно последние мерзавцы.

Может, поэтому он позвонил Тайваню. Он не ждал, что она возьмет трубку, и отчасти ему даже хотелось, чтобы она её не взяла.

— Решил извиниться за своих дерьмограждан? — спросила она. Тайвань говорила с ним тем же тоном, что и всегда: вроде бы и мило, но с ноткой напряженности, будто она вот-вот рявкнет на него. 

— Чего? — Китай понятия не имел, о чем она говорит. — Эм, нет. Просто хотел узнать, как ты держишься. 

На другом конце провода замолчали. Интересно, удивилась ли Тайвань его вопросу. Китай особо не уделял ей внимание, если только дело не касалось политики. А если дело касалось политики, то это внимание всегда было нежеланным.

— Я в порядке. Мой народ совсем не злится. Вообще-то, пара людей даже попросили у меня автограф. Я бы порадовалась этому, да только уж слишком волнуюсь за всех остальных, — призналась она. Ну само собой, её народ счастлив. Практически все они хотели независимости, и в воплощении Тайваня наверняка видели выражение своего права на собственное государство.

— Мой народ… поначалу немного расстроился. Но думаю, теперь их всё устраивает. Я не уверен. Последние пару дней я провел в Швейцарии.

— Везет, — сказала Тайвань. — Очень жалко, что меня не пускают на всемирные совещания. — В её голосе проступила нотка горечи. Китай замялся, прежде чем ответить.

— На твоем месте я бы туда ни за что не пошел, — сказал Китай, пытаясь сохранять непринужденный тон. — Уж поверь, там никогда не решается ни одна проблема, и оттуда всегда уходишь с мигренью. К тому же, ты даже во время ужина всё вертишься и не можешь усидеть на месте. Как бы ты смирно просидела несколько часов на совещании?

— Да как-то справлялась, пока ты не отобрал мое кресло в ООН, — выпалила Тайвань. Она вздохнула. — Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. О чем угодно.

— Ну, и о чем ты хочешь поговорить? — спросил Китай.

— А у тебя не завянут уши, если я где-то полчаса буду жаловаться, как меня бесит Гонконг? — спросила Тайвань. Китай улыбнулся.

— Вообще-то, — сказал он, не переставая улыбаться, — я бы даже нашел, что добавить.

Тайвань рассмеялась.

***

 **уменястепеньпо-ботанству**  
мне одной кажется, что вся эта идея с персонификациями стран взята прямиком из бульварного романчика? как могут существовать БЕССМЕРТНЫЕ создания, которые воплощают целые народы, а значит, считайте, весь мир? это ж бред с точки зрения науки и (по большей части) религии. мне нужно найти этому логическое объяснение! как эти пн вообще появляются? надо же им было из чего-то родиться. и ни о чем таком не упоминает ни одна религия, так что должно найтись научное объяснение, но его нет!  
походу, я одна загоняюсь этим, а не, типа, политикой или чем ещё. но тут без бутылки не разберешься. пн что, из воздуха появляются? и что предопределяет их существование? например, откуда взялись две германии? я понимаю, что одна из них — пруссия, или восточная германия, или нувыпоняли, но и то, и другое распалось много лет назад. а индия почему только одна? разве в индии не дофига разных этнических групп и культур?  
 _#по этой сраной логике и хогвартс может оказаться реальным #не то, чтобы я жалуюсь #но чет мозги пухнут_  
 **92 заметки**

 **пушки-икорабли**  
у пн америки в следующий четверг будут брать интервью по поводу президентских выборов! кто ещё надеется, что он от души поддержит берни сандерса?  
 _#как на него вообще влияет двухпартийная система #берни сандерс #пукан бернит_  
 **514 заметок**

 **риакрасноглазая**  
вот если судить только по твиттеру, то пн италии — общительный и милый пастоупорыш, южная корея — главный фанат кей-попа, америка — дебил, франция аццки горяч и чутка кокетка… да, как по мне, что-то многовато стереотипов  
 _#персонификации наций #просто мысли вслух #хз может я слишком серьёзно воспринимаю соцсети_  
 **207 заметок**

 **алексцандргамитон**  
я понимаю, что всех волнуют нации европы и северной америки, но мы можем хоть в кои-то веки обратить внимание и на другие страны? если верить новостям, пн сомали разыскивают вот уже два дня, в некоторых странах ближнего востока разгорелись протесты, а ещё в китае поднялись нехилые волнения из-за пн тайваня и гонконга…  
 _#но людям интереснее хайпиться из-за какого-то тупого американского интверью #пн россии блин прав #я не говорю, что сша не важны, они важны #но уже поднадоело_  
 **403 заметки**

***

 **Примечания переводчика:**  
*Берни Сандерс — американский политик-социалист от Демократической партии. Выдвигался на пост президента США, но вышел из президентской гонки, уступив представительство партии Хилари Клинтон.  
*«Feel the bern» — словосочетание, подражающее фразе «feel the burn», букв. почувствуй ожег, близко по смыслу к «ну ты попал/вот так прокол/как же бомбит». Стало популярно во время президентской кампании Берни Сандерса. Употребляется как в положительном, так и в отрицательном контексте, но поскольку в целом Сандерс с его социалистическими взглядами — частый предмет насмешек и герой мемов на тамблере, то я перевела фразу как «пукан бернит».

 **Оригинальные ники пользователей Твиттера и пояснения:**  
* **Lauren K (laurkimsays)** — Лорен К (лоркимнасвязи). Лорен Ким. Вероятно, американка корейского происхождения.  
* **George in GA (thisawsomguy)** — Джордж из Джорджии (этоткрутйпарень). GA — почтовый код штата Джорджия.  
* **Rosie Amsel (mraudrsgirl)**.  
* **Bao Nguyen (bnguyen_2)** — Бао Нгуен (бнгуен_2). Бао — китайское имя, Нгуен — вьетнамский вариант китайской фамилии Юань. Вероятно, вьетнамец с китайскими корнями. Также Бао Нгуен — американский политик, родившийся в Тайланде.  
* **성햬준 (girlsgen_fan)** — Сон Хе Чон (фан_гёрлсген). Этот пользователь фанат и Сон Хе Чон, южнокорейской актрисы дорам и модели, и Girls' Generation — популярной южнокорейской музыкальной группы.  
* **CLINTASHA (hiimchunhua_)** — КЛИНТАША (хиимчуньхуа_). Вероятно, китаец. Чуньхуа — китайская фамилия. А Хиим… э, словарь говорит мне, что это еврейский термин, обозначающий «жизнь», но я подозреваю, что ищу смысл там, где его нет. Клинташа — фанонный пейринг Клинта Бартона и Наташи Романовой из «Мстителей» Марвел. Поскольку Капитан Америка из того же фандома, этот Чуньхуа особенно хочет увидеть фанфик с Кэпом и Альфредом.  
*Tumblr: **imajoredin-nerd** , **guns-andshlps** , **riaredeyes** , **alexandcrhamiton.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  *Берни Сандерс — американский политик-социалист от Демократической партии. Выдвигался на пост президента США, но вышел из президентской гонки, уступив представительство партии Хилари Клинтон.  
> *«Feel the bern» — словосочетание, подражающее фразе «feel the burn», букв. почувствуй ожег, близко по смыслу к «ну ты попал/вот так прокол/как же бомбит». Стало популярно во время президентской кампании Берни Сандерса. Употребляется как в положительном, так и в отрицательном контексте, но поскольку в целом Сандерс с его социалистическими взглядами — частый предмет насмешек и герой мемов на тамблере, то я перевела фразу как «пукан бернит».
> 
>  **Оригинальные ники пользователей Твиттера и пояснения:**  
>  * **Lauren K (laurkimsays)** — Лорен К (лоркимнасвязи). Лорен Ким. Вероятно, американка корейского происхождения.  
>  * **George in GA (thisawsomguy)** — Джордж из Джорджии (этоткрутйпарень). GA — почтовый код штата Джорджия.  
>  * **Rosie Amsel (mraudrsgirl)**.  
>  * **Bao Nguyen (bnguyen_2)** — Бао Нгуен (бнгуен_2). Бао — китайское имя, Нгуен — вьетнамский вариант китайской фамилии Юань. Вероятно, вьетнамец с китайскими корнями. Также Бао Нгуен — американский политик, родившийся в Тайланде.  
>  * **성햬준 (girlsgen_fan)** — Сон Хе Чон (фан_гёрлсген). Этот пользователь фанат и Сон Хе Чон, южнокорейской актрисы дорам и модели, и Girls' Generation — популярной южнокорейской музыкальной группы.  
>  * **CLINTASHA (hiimchunhua_)** — КЛИНТАША (хиимчуньхуа_). Вероятно, китаец. Чуньхуа — китайская фамилия. А Хиим… э, словарь говорит мне, что это еврейский термин, обозначающий «жизнь», но я подозреваю, что ищу смысл там, где его нет. Клинташа — фанонный пейринг Клинта Бартона и Наташи Романовой из «Мстителей» Марвел. Поскольку к Капитан Америка из того же фандома, этот Чуньхуа особенно хочет увидеть фанфик с Кэпом и Альфредом.  
>  *Tumblr: **imajoredin-nerd** , **guns-andshlps** , **riaredeyes** , **alexandcrhamiton.**


	5. (Вставьте сюда креативное название)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод примечаний автора:  
> Корейское идол-шоу Producer 101 обвиняли в плагиате с японского идол-шоу AKB48.  
> Уильям Генри Гаррисон — девятый президент США, умер через месяц после принятия присяги.

Китай плюхнулся на кровать, распластался по ней и счастливо вздохнул полной грудью. Как приятно вернуться в Пекин.

Нет: как приятно вернуться домой.

(Может, люди до сих пор только делают первые шаги к тому, чтобы принять существование наций, но прогресс не стоит на месте. И Китай слукавил, если бы сказал, что этого ему мало).

***

— А теперь встречайте репортера Элизу Хант. В прямом эфире она возьмет интервью у персонификации Америки — самого Альфреда Ф. Джонса!

Элиза Хант широко улыбнулась ослепительной улыбкой, а Альфред сел рядом с ней. Его нечасто видели в аккуратном костюме с иголочки, поэтому в кресле он расселся, будто на троне.

— Итак, мистер Джонс, — начала Хант, пожав ему руку, — наверняка для Вас это были просто сумасшедшие две недели.

Альфред засмеялся.

— Вы даже не представляете, насколько, — сказал он. — Я бы сказал, что меня притомило всё это внимание, но не стану врать.

— Разумеется. Вы оказали нам большую честь, мистер Джонс. Но давайте сразу перейдем к делу. Что вы думаете о текущих внутрипартийных выборах? Недавно Трамп и Сандерс выиграли предварительные выборы в Айове. Вам наверняка есть, что сказать по этому поводу. И поскольку Вы представляете всех нас... ну, само собой, что Ваше мнение на вес золота. Хотите ли Вы выразить поддержку какому-либо кандидату? — спросила Хант.

Альфред пожал плечами.

— Даже не знаю. Понимаете, я воплощаю США целиком, поэтому единой позиции по таким вопросам у меня нет. Да, это дико сбивает с толку, потому что иногда я всеми руками и ногами за Берна, или Трампа, или Круза, или Клинтон, или— ну, Вы поняли. В основном заканчивается всё это адской головной болью, — объяснил он. — Так что, эм, любимчиков выделить не могу. В смысле, у меня самого тоже есть мнение по разным поводам, потому что я не только Америка, но и Альфред — это не слишком чудаковато звучит? Но если дело касается политики, то мне сложнее взглянуть на всё со стороны.

Хант кивнула, а затем перешла к следующему вопросу.

— А как же Ваши отношения с другими нациями? Отношения сильно зависят от политики, или напротив, политика сильно зависит от отношений?

— Само собой, я не отвечаю за весь политический курс целиком, — сказал Альфред. — В основном мои личные отношения зависят от истории или текущей политической обстановки. Обычно у нас всё четко: есть время для политики, а есть время для личных разборок. Хотя некоторые страны больше основывают свои отношения на политике. Но, эм, возвращаясь ко мне: есть те, кто мне нравится, и кто не нравится. И лично, и по политическим причинам. Взять хотя бы Россию, этого больного ублюдка. — Он повернулся к камерам так, будто только что их заметил. — Ух ты ж блин, наверное, не стоило этого говорить, да? — Он бодро замахал камерам рукой. — Эй, Россия! Как поживаешь?

Хант надула губы, но в её карих глазах зажглась озорная искорка.

— Очень интересно. Но вот, что волнует общественность больше всего: насколько Вы были вовлечены в дела правительства и страны сейчас и в прошлом? В какой степени нации участвуют в глобальных событиях? 

Альфреду тут же стало неловко. Он ещё раз взглянул на камеры, а потом вздохнул. Бодрость, с которой он отвечал на предыдущие два вопроса, вмиг испарилась.

— Тут всё сложно, — наконец сказал он. — Обычно мы служим в армии, но, как правило, под псевдонимами. И я сейчас не про наши человеческие имена, а про другие. Поэтому осталось так мало записей обо мне под именем Альфреда Ф. Джонса, и поэтому историки только сейчас смогли проследить связь. И, эм, пожалуй, активнее всего я сражался во Второй мировой. Вообще-то, мы с Союзниками регулярно проводили встречи. А вот в Гражданской войне я не участвовал: мне и с места сдвинуться было тяжело. Но я, конечно, помню, как сражался в Корее, Вьетнаме, в Войне за независимость. Теперь же я просто слоняюсь по Белому дому, если нет никаких сверхважных дел. До утечек большинство персонала думало, что я просто стажер. Я помогал разгребать бумаги, и до сих пор помогаю. Наверное, работа не такая суперская, как Вы думали, но меня всё устраивает. Если администрация хочет ввести новый налог или ещё какое дерьмо, то меня особо никто не спрашивает.

— Знаете ли Вы что-нибудь о вовлеченности других наций в правительственные дела? — спросила Хант с напором.

— Неа, — просто ответил Альфред.

— А что насчёт существования наций? Можете ли Вы объяснить, по каким законам существуют персонификации? — спросила она.

— Вообще-то, я и сам не знаю, — засмеялся Альфред. — Я даже не знаю толком, как и откуда появился. Я существовал задолго до Войны за независимость, меня ведь вырастил Англия. Так что нация не может возникнуть в тот же момент, когда государство официально обретает суверенитет. Будь это так, не существовало бы персонификаций микронаций и некоторых регионов. Взять хотя бы Гонконг. Сейчас это часть Китая, но когда-то это была британская колония, и сам Леон Ван родился во времена британского правления — если так можно выразиться. Так что да, думаю, дело в этом.

Интервью всё продолжалось: Альфреда спрашивали о некоторых исторических моментах и неоднозначных темах, касающихся США. По прошествии двух часов его расспросили обо всем, о чем только можно.

— Что ж, вот наше интервью и подошло к концу, — объявила Хант, заметив, как коллега жестом показывает ей, что пора заканчивать передачу. — Мистер Джонс, ещё раз спасибо, что присоединились к нам сегодня.

Альфред улыбнулся и выпрыгнул из кресла.

— Мне это было в радость.

***

 **Франциск Бонфуа (фрбонфуа)**  
Почему все присылают мне мемы с лягушкой, и почему у меня такое чувство, что за этим стоит @артркркленд?

 **Артур Кёркленд (артркркленд)**   
@фрбонфуа всегда пожалуйста :)

 **Джордж из Джорджии (этоткрутйпарень)**  
а вот если ПН есть у регионов вроде Гонкога, Макао, Северной/Южной Италии итд, получается, у них должна быть ещё одна ПН, ПН государства? у этих регионов есть свои правительства, или там всё не так работает?

 **Бао Нгуен (бнгуен_2)**  
чутка переживаю по поводу того, что будет, если ПН начнут активнее участвовать в политике…

 **мария~ (маленькаякоролевна)**  
ржу из-за всех, кто жалуется на наций из-за расизма/дискриминации по цвету кожи/итд потому что вы типа как обвиняете в расизме вселенную лол

 **Им Ён Су (прародинавсго)**  
лучше бомбардируйте меня этим, чем политикой, но с чего вдруг столько спама про Produce 101? #ЭтоШоуНеПлагиат

 **Хонда Кику (восходящеесолнцехонда)**  
@прародинавсго Не плагиат? ага, как же. Оказывается, твой ник чутка привирает. #ПлагиатЯпонскогоШоуAKB48

 **Им Ён Су (прародинавсго)**  
@восходящеесолнцехонда молчи, кроха, это не у меня самый хипстерский твиттер-ник ВСЕХ ВРЕМЕН И НАРОДОВ

 **Хонда Кику (восходящеесолнцехонда)**  
@прародинавсго Леди и джентльмены, встречайте самую «взрослую» страну.

 **Леон Ван (гклучшевсех)**  
иногда я ненавижу свою сраную семью

 **Мей-Мей (тайваньмсяо)**  
@гклучшевсех мы тоже тебя любим, козюлька

***

**Империи, империализм и персонификации наций**  
Автор: Алия Толани, приглашенный обозреватель

Все мы знаем, что страницы истории повидали немало империй и империалистов. И пускай в наше время империи практически исчезли, теория империализма никуда не делась, как хотелось бы думать некоторым людям. А именно, называются две современные «империи»: Америка и Китай.

Много лет кряду мне была чужда идея о такой Америке. Но когда я стала путешествовать за границу, то своими глазами увидела, какое влияние имеют США на другие страны. В мире нет места, где остались бы равнодушными к слову «Америка». Это открытие побудило меня глубже разобраться в американской истории.

И пока я разбиралась, мне открылась не только общеизвестная правда, но и та правда, на которую все закрывают глаза.

Америка была построена на надругательстве, скажем так, над латиноамериканскими странами и коренными американцами. В Декларации независимости США написано, что «все люди созданы равными» — и можно даже поспорить, что это одна из самых запоминающихся цитат в нашей истории. Однако Отцы-основатели этой страны держали у себя рабов, историю США не расскажешь, не упомянув сексизм, а ещё американцы как-то додумались до такой прекрасной затеи, как «предопределение Судьбы». Эти явления возвращаются вновь и вновь, потому что население США перенимает расистские и сексистские установки предыдущих поколений и хранит их чуть ли не на генетическом уровне.

В наши дни масштабы этой проблемы действительно сократились, но идея превосходства белой расы (да и любой расы в принципе) наряду с другими проблемами ещё не изжила себя. Например, до сих пор стираются куски американской истории, поскольку мы упорно продолжаем притворяться, будто во всех глобальных событиях повели себя очень правильно и ни разу не ошиблись. Наши учебные планы уроков «всемирной истории» в основном даже не упоминают такие регионы, как Юго-Восточная Азия — по-моему, факты говорят сами за себя. 

Большинство американцев до боли невежественны: понятия не имеют, что происходит в странах других континентов и, кажется, думают, что весь мир живет по «американскому стандарту». (Кстати, общепринятое использование слова «Америка» по отношению к Соединенным Штатам, а не к двум континентам — яркий пример американоцентризма, подробнее _читайте в статье Кимуры_ ).

Такие проблемы есть даже у стран, чья политика кардинально отличается от американской. Несмотря на то, что Китай некогда наживался на других странах, сегодня это огромная, богатая нация. Например, Корея и Япония были частью Китая и долгое время находились под его властью. Ветер в Восточно-Азиатском регионе переменился лишь тогда, когда в Японии начало зарождаться империалистическое движение.

Если опустить так называемый «Век унижений» в китайской истории, то Китай — империя не меньшего масштаба, чем его западные соседи. В учебных планах китайских студентов изучению истории отведено немалое количество часов, но почему-то китайские учебники затушевывают то обстоятельство, что режим китайской империи был более кровавым и жестоким, чем, скажем, у той же Французской империи. Да и Запад не спешит вспоминать об этом факте.

Надо отметить, что большинством китайцев идеи империализма и империй в принципе воспринимаются как заимствование с Запада — поэтому китайцы не склонны признаваться в империалистических зверствах прошлого.

Но какое отношение это имеет к персонификациям наций?

Ну, а вы сами подумайте. Они пережили те дикие времена и (это доказано психологией), скорее всего, сохранили в «зрелом возрасте» вполне определенное мировоззрение.

Достаточно просто взглянуть на интервью обеих стран, чтобы понять это. Америка отказывается говорить о Предопределении судьбы и Гражданской войне, хотя его просили высказаться много раз. Ещё он отказался говорить о расизме и других формах дискриминации — заявил, что к нему эти темы не должны иметь никакого отношения. Но разве поддержка воплощения США собственной персоной не стала бы огромным толчком для движений против дискриминации?

Китай пересказал историю страны со своей точки зрения, и хотя в интервью с ним никогда не затрагивалась политика, по этим рассказам всё ещё можно составить определенный портрет Китая. Он шустро анализировал свои успехи и ошибки, но умолчал о прошлых колониальных отношениях с различными азиатскими странами. Вместо этого он нарисовал себе другой образ: временами он был мучеником, а временами героем — но никогда не отвечал за ту боль, что принес тысячам людей.

Высказывания Америки и Китая раскритиковали граждане и их, и других стран. Прошу заметить, что эта статья не утверждает, будто ПН продвигают империалистические взгляды. Но эта статья утверждает, что само появление ПН на мировой арене с большой вероятностью лишь усилит дискриминацию, межнациональные конфликты и тенденцию к преподаванию переписанной истории. 

Мы мало что можем с этим поделать, поскольку мы не можем просто убить ПН или иначе поступить с ними бесчеловечно. Однако мы можем (и должны) выступать за отстранение ПН из политической сферы.

***

 **дв-этомоя-жизнь**  
И ЧТО, ВСЕ МОЛЧАТ О ТОМ, ЧТО ПН СОМАЛИ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ В РОЗЫСКЕ, А ПО ПН АФГАНИСТАНА ОТКРЫЛИ ОГОНЬ  
 _#КАК ЖЕ БЕСИТ ЧТО ВСЁ ВНИМАНИЕ ДОСТАЕТСЯ ЗАПАДУ #СЕРЬЁЗНО ПОЧЕМУ ВСЕМ ПЛЕВАТЬ_  
 **398 заметок**

 **уменя-нетличнойжизни**  
окей но теперь те шуточные посты где мы шипперим страны вдруг стали офигительно неловкими  
 _#я достигла самого днища #вангую что скоро стран будут шипперить так же как и реальных людей #плиз скажите что англия и франция встречаются или типа того #прикольно бы вышло #а ещё это объясняет канаду лол_  
 **206 заметок**

 **волчоночек**  
Представьте (во времена до утечек) как стремно было президенту/премьер-министру/кому там, когда им представляли собственную страну  
 _#готова поспорить что америка свел как минимум одного президента с ума #вот настоящая причина смерти уильяма г гаррисона_  
 **655 заметок**

 **гордыйгриффиндурачок**  
я канешн понимаю почему народ так всполошился из-за пн но вы вообще ВИДЕЛИ германию? ну епрст, я б не устояла  
 _#надеюсь это никого не обидит но срсли #слишком горячо #ну чертовски горячо #а ну цыц эта песня про hot damn просто золото_  
 **117 заметок**


	6. Мир и покой (вроде бы?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод примечания автора:  
> Потому что время лечит многие раны.

**Джанлис**  
я офигеваю с людей, которые не могут понять, что пн - не страны  
как бы да, сами страны - то ещё дерьмишко, и они нехило поднагадили за всю историю человечества, но пн-то в этом не виноваты? типа, это гитлер основал партию нацистов, а не людвиг байльшмидт. вот зуб даю, что войны развязывались из-за лидеров стран, а не из-за ссор между нациями. разве америка не сказал, что это нации слушаются своих лидеров, а не наоборот?  
ну и конечно они убивали людей, потому что именно это делают солдаты, когда идут на войну. если солдат возвращается с войны, никто его не арестовывает, потому что он сделал всё необходимое, чтобы выжить  
да, я понимаю, что большинство этих пн ну трындец неоднозначные персоны, но нельзя набрасываться на них только из-за этого. то, что они повидали много крови, не значит, они олицетворяют войну, а не, на минуточку, культуру. некоторые умники цепляются к америке из-за того то, что он белый, или к тому факту, что исторически более "слабые" нации зачастую женщины - вот вы реально думаете, что они могут себя изменить? я как бы в курсе, что этот сайт брызжет ядом, но иногда это уже переходит все границы  
если я увижу у себя в ленте ещё один пост про "злых пн", богом клянусь, моей бомбежки хватит ещё на десяток постов  
 _#люди такие тупые #персонификации наций_  
 **16,049 заметок**

 **этоещечетакое**  
обожаю смотреть, как половина тамблера обсуждает/спорит о политике а другая половина превращает происходящее в один большой мем  
 _#кто-нибудь вставьте фотки пн японии в то видео про историю японии за 8 минут #персонификации наций #вот за что я люблю тамблер_  
 **4,091 заметок**

 **можетинебезумная**  
УГАДАЙТЕ КТО ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ВСТРЕТИЛ ПН ИТАЛИИ ВАУ ЭТО РЕАЛЬНО ПРОИЗОШЛО  
 _#как в сказку попала #персонификации наций #НО ЭТО БЫЛО ТАК НЕЛОВКО ОМГ_  
 **70 заметок**

***

**Критика ПН**  
Автор: Кеннет Нельсон, приглашенный обозреватель

Споры о ПН не утихают с тех пор, как произошла массовая утечка документов из правительства (ответственность за неё взяла на себя группировка Анонимусов). Некоторые считают, что ПН стоит опасаться из-за их прошлых деяний, другие же, напротив, защищают ПН. Правительство также встало на сторону персонификаций. Очевидно, что с ПН обходятся несправедливо. Это не их стоит винить за преступления прошлого. Почему-то никто не критикует правительства ПН так, как критикуют ПН — так разве это честно? Вот именно, что нет.

Поймите вот что: никто не бросает в тюрьму солдатов, когда те совершают убийство и возвращаются с войны. Это неправильно. Они — герои, и просто аморально наказывать их за то, что они выполнили свой долг. К тому же, нации испытывают всю боль своего народа. Разве это само по себе уже не величайшее наказание? Они поступили так, как считали нужным поступить в тех обстоятельствах. Взять хотя бы Альфреда Ф. Джонса (он же Америка), который заявил, что лидеры стран указывают нациям, что делать. То есть, ПН имеют очень мало влияния на политику правительства. Беспомощность не должна наказываться.

К тому же, ПН заявляли, что сожалеют о некоторых своих поступках (читайте интервью с Россией о политике СССР), а также борются за изменение… _читать дальше._

**Комментарии:**

**Джозеф Робертс:** вот прям в яблочко, а? люди так злятся на америку НУ ПРОСТО ПОТОМУ ЧТО как же бесит  
 **Джойс Хан:** Я как бы согласен, что народ слишком много внимания уделяет ПН, но статья вышла какой-то растянутой…  
 **Оливия Тенгку:** а ведь жуть, что будет, если они станут активнее участвовать в политике? Потому что тогда это будет типа как тирания большинства, а учитывая, что ПН представляют весь свой народ, то их как раз и будет клонить в сторону большинства? 

***

**Почему ПН должны быть наказаны**  
Автор: Джанна Бьянкарди, приглашенный обозреватель

Мне тут указали на эссе «Критика ПН», которое недавно опубликовал Нельсон. Это правда, что ПН подверглись преследованиям (и все мы должны признать, что это действительно немаловажная проблема), но в то же время по некоторым пунктам Нельсон очень предвзят. Он откровенно раздувает требования активистов и протестующих. Никто не считает, что ПН нужно бросить в тюрьму или каким-то образом причинить им вред. Люди считают, что СМИ не должны замалчивать некоторые их поступки.

Во-первых, Нельсон говорит о том, что общественность не критикует правительства наций, чьи персонификации вызывают всплеск негатива. Это правда, но лишь потому, что свой всплеск негатива правительства уже получили. Некоторые страны и по сей день страдают от ограничений в сфере вооружения (взять хотя бы Японию, чья армия по итогам Второй мировой служит только для обороны), а многие страдают от санкций — или чего-нибудь похуже. Кроме того, ПН принимали участие в военных действиях наряду с солдатами, и солдаты за аналогичные действия были наказаны. После Второй мировой войны лидеров нацистской партии приговорили к смерти или заключению, в то время как Людвиг Байльшмидт — а он в открытую признался, что участия во всем этом принимал не меньше, чем обвиняемые — остался на свободе.

(Надо отметить, что ПН действительно имеют мало влияния своих лидеров, но идея о том, что они чувствуют боль своего народа — это предположение, а не факт).

Вообще, смехотворна сама мысль, что тебе все проститься, если ты достаточно тяжко вздохнешь о преступлениях против человечества. Бывает, людей приговаривают к двадцати годам тюремного заключения за то, что они сбили человека — за несчастный случай, и это при том, что подсудимые раскаиваются в случившемся. Но в своей статье Нельсон как-то позабыл об этой очевидности и здравом смысле.

Определенно, ПН не заслуживают тюремного заключения, и такие радикальные меры не должны… _читать дальше._

**Комментарии:**

**Лидия Ригсби:** Черт как же у этой дамы аццки бомбит  
 **Сангвон Ким:** Блин, эта статья ну очень предвзята, но она хорошо написана (а это говорит вам убежденный защитник ПН), так что я теперь даже не знаю, что и думать…  
 **Габриэль Трэн:** Я в конец запутался, потому что СМИ не замалчивает прошлые поступки ПН. Если уж на то пошло, именно этому уделяют больше всего внимания.  
 **Патрисия Йос:** /Габриэль Трэн/ да, но так было раньше. Теперь об этом уже ПОЧТИ никто не говорит, а СМИ всё нормалек. Так что я понимаю, о чем толкует Бьянкарди.

***

 **Бао Нгуен (бнгуен_2)**  
пакую вещички и переезжаю в Сейшейлы потому что НЕТ НУ ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ КАКАЯ ОНА КЛАССНАЯ?

 **Ирен :3 (иренморалес)**  
@бнгуен_2 лол та же фигня только с данией

 **성햬준 / Сон Хе Чон (фан_гёрлсген)**  
ЮЖНАЯ КОРЕЯ ПОДТВЕРДИЛ ЧТО ОН ФАНБОЙ EXO ЭТО ПРОСТО СДЕЛАЛО МОЙ ДЕНЬ

 **Гилберт (гилпруссия)**  
жду, когда кто-нибудь откроет фанклуб имени меня

 **Офигенная Элиза (элизаэдельвари)**  
@гилпруссия вообще-то я удивлена, что тебя ещё никто не прибил из-за переизбытка нарциссизма

 **Родерих Эдельштейн (штольцостеррайх)**  
а я случаем не упоминал сегодня, что люблю @элизаэдельвари, потому что я очень, очень люблю её.

 **singapura (странаштрафоты)**  
*вижу, какие в мире разгорелись страсти* *упиваюсь моим низким уровнем преступности*

 **Леон Ван (гклучшевсех)**  
все мои родственники такой фигней страдают

 **Мей-Мей (тайваньмсяо)**  
@гклучшевсех да расслабь уже булки

***

Как же странно, что люди узнают тебя всякий раз, как ты выходишь из дома.

Это Китай понял, когда среди бела дня пошел в продуктовый. Он встретил одну девчушку, на вид ей было не больше десяти-одиннадцати лет. Она пялилась на него с неприкрытым любопытством. К тому времени он уже привык к таким взглядам — мало того, что все знали, кто он такой, так вдобавок его выдавали старомодная одежда и длинные волосы.

К его удивлению, девчушка обняла его.

— Xièxiè, — сказала она, выпустив его из объятий.

Китай стоял в растерянности и не знал, что сказать. Через несколько секунд подоспела мать девочки: она бросилась к ним и взяла её за руку.

— Простите мою Лань, — сказала она и низко поклонилась Китаю. — Никаких манер.

Он улыбнулся.

— Не волнуйтесь, — заверил он её. — Это было очень мило с её стороны. Я совсем не возражал.

— Нет, правда, это было грубо, — ответила мать. Но она всё рано тепло улыбнулась Китаю, а затем увела Лань в другую сторону. Китай помахал девочке, а та широко улыбнулась и помахала ему в ответ.

Может, это и странно, когда люди узнают тебя всякий раз, как ты выходишь из дома… но это необязательно плохо.

***

— Передаю слово Дилану, у него новости из Сомали.

— Благодарю, Окампо. Судя по всему, мы нашли ПН Сомали — она же Хибаак Гуллет — которая пропала полторы недели назад. Её нашли в северной части города Висил. Сейчас она госпитализирована с ранениями средней тяжести, и, возможно, также с тяжелыми ранениями. Это единственная информация, разглашаемая правительством Сомали. На настоящий момент нет группировки, которую бы подозревали в нанесении ПН увечий, но правительство уже заверило общественность, что непременно найдет виновных.  
В Могадишо прошла акция в поддержку ПН Сомали — пришло двадцать тысяч человек. Акция длилась два часа.  
Также на завтра президент Мохамед назначил пресс-конференцию. Вероятно, на ней он подробнее расскажет о том, как он собирается разыскать виновных, какое их ждет наказание, и в каком состоянии сейчас ПН его государства.  
С нетерпением будем ждать новостей. А теперь вернемся к новостям нашего региона. Северокорейский грузовой корабль был задержан таможней в порту—

***

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
ГОСПОДИ ДАДАДА КТО-ТО НАПИСАЛ ФАНФИК С ПЕЙРИНГОМ Я/КЭП ЭТО ЛУЧШИЙ ДЕНЬ В ИСТОРИИ

 **Джордж из Джорджии (джшапиро)**  
моя реакция на последний твит америки: так вот почему бог с нами больше не разговаривает

 **Клинташа (хиимчуньхуа_)**  
Кто-нибудь видел речь Индии, которую транслировали прошлой ночью, потому что мать моя женщина это была офигенская речь

 **Артур Кёркленд (артркркленд)**  
Люди когда-нибудь перестанут обсуждать мои сраные брови?

 **Франциск Бонфуа (фрбонфуа)**  
последний твит @артркркленд возродил мою веру в человечество. люблю вас всех~

 **Артур Кёркленд (артркркленд)**  
У кого-нибудь есть годные советы, как убить лягушку? Спрашиваю для друга.

 **ИТАЛИЯ! (северякваргас)**  
ав, я только проснулся, а мне тут таких милых твитов понаписали! это плохо, что мне чуть-чуть нравится привлекать внимание?

 **Им Ён Су (прародинавсго)**  
Походу фраза "Я Корея" не работает в качестве отмазы, если хочешь пройти без очереди в парк развлечений типа Lotte World #ОЭтаБоль

 **Мей-Мей (тайваньмсяо)**  
Походу фраза "Он полнейший засранец" не работает в качестве отмазы, если хочешь убить своего брата #ОЭтаБоль

 **Им Ён Су (прародинавсго)**  
@тайваньмсяо А НУ ВЫЙДЕМ ПОГОВОРИМ

***

**Паулина Веласкес высказывается на тему ПН**  
Автор: Идоя Олмос

Много кто высказывался на эту тему с тех самых пор, как в сеть просочилась информация об антропоморфических персонификациях наций. Пожалуй, среди всех прочих ораторов заметно выделяется мисс Паулина Веласкес. За последние месяцы она написала немало эссе и статей в защиту персонификаций наций.

Также она несколько раз выступала на публике (подробнее см. _здесь_ ). Когда-то Веласкес работала на испанское правительство, поэтому она довольно близка с ПН Испании, Антонио Фернандесом.

«Я не утверждаю, что [персонификации наций] непогрешимы. Но не надо думать, что все они от рождения злодеи, расисты, насильники и так далее. Они всего лишь воплощают то, на что мы предпочитаем закрывать глаза — человеческую природу в её первозданном виде».

Веласкес считает, что мы, по сути, никак не можем повлиять на ситуацию. Народ не может стереть с лица земли персонификации наций, и любая попытка сделать это обречена на провал.

«Только подумайте, какую пользу можно извлечь из нынешнего положения вещей», отмечает Веласкес в своей новейшей статье — «Как решить проблему ПН».

Конечно, мисс Веласкес — далеко не первая, кто говорит об этом, и уж точно не последняя. Вообще-то, всё больше людей выражают поддержку персонификациям наций, которых обвиняют СМИ, и всё меньше людей сами набрасываются на персонификации (в буквальном и переносном смысле).

Есть и ещё одна радостная новость: пропавшая Хибаак Гуллет (Сомали) найдена и доставлена в безопасное место.

***

На самом деле, Китаю нравилось привлекать внимание. Поначалу его это смущало, но он не мог отрицать, что дорожил уважением своего народа.

Китай улыбнулся, и пекинский студент нажал кнопку в своем смартфоне. Раздался щелчок камеры.

— Большое спасибо, что уделили минутку, — счастливо пролепетал парень.

— Пустяки, — вежливо ответил Китай. Ему это было совсем не трудно.

Вообще-то, нашлись и свои плюсы в том, что теперь его лицо знали повсюду. Кто-то пропускал его вперед в очереди, кто-то делал ему безумные скидки, и многие останавливались посреди улицы, чтобы поздороваться с ним или выразить благодарность. (Именно тогда Китай по-настоящему оценил, как глубок патриотизм его граждан).

Всё налаживалось. Южная Корея был счастлив. Эти чертовы негодники, Тайвань и Гонконг, стали меньше жаловаться и больше радоваться жизни. У Вьетнам всё было спокойно, как и у Тайланда. Кажется, худшее осталось позади.

Может, когда-нибудь и Китаю удастся расслабиться.

***

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
БОЖЕЧКИ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО НОРМАЛЬНО ВЫСПАЛСЯ ВПЕРВЫЕ ЗА 93235 ЛЕТ НУ ОЧУМЕТЬ ТЕПЕРЬ

 **Артур Кёркленд (артркркленд)**  
Тебе нет и трехсот лет, так что заткнись, пожалуйста. @алфрдгерой

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
@артркркленд ты сейчас лишний раз укрепил мою веру в то, что у старичков с возрастом отсыхает чувство юмора

 **Леон Ван (гклучшевсех)**  
@алфрдгерой а ты вспомни, что мы когда-то реально с ним жили

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
@гклучшевсех ОМГ это была жесть он так ужасно готовил что я подумывал вскрыться

 **Джетт Кёркленд (австралюбовь)**  
@алфрдгерой у большинства из вас был хотя бы Франциск, чтоб боль заглушить. А У МЕНЯ НЕ БЫЛО НИ-КО-ГО-ШЕНЬ-КИ

 **Сейшейлы (фишэндфрэндс)**  
@алфрдгерой @гклучшевсех @австралюбовь НАМ СРОЧНО НУЖЕН ХЕШТЕГ #проблемыколонии В МИРОВЫХ ТРЕНДАХ. ПРЯМ ЩАС

 **Артур Кёркленд (артркркленд)**  
Никакого уважения у этих ублюжат.

 **Антонио Фернандес Каррьедо (победоноснаяэспана)**  
@артркркленд не думаю, что у большинства из нас есть к тебе уважение. Может боязнь твоих бровей и готовки, но не уважение лол

 **Артур Кёркленд (артркркленд)**  
@победоноснаяэспана не слышу тебя потому что твоя арМАДА ТОНЕТ СЛИШКОМ ГРОМКО СРАНЫЙ ТЫ ПОДОНОК

 **Мей-Мей (тайваньмсяо)**  
Люблю соцсети. Только здесь из-за твита о сне способны разгореться такие страсти. 

***

**КИМ ЧЖИ ХЁН ВЫПУСТИТ НОВУЮ КНИГУ**  
Автор: Пэ Кван Ын, главный редактор

Ким Чжи Хён, бывший профессор Сеульского университета и историк, известный своими эссе, обнаружила несколько документов, которые позволят нам узнать больше о персонификациях наций. Сейчас она пишет книгу (название пока не объявлено) о жизни персонификаций наций на протяжении истории. Её работа либо развенчает, либо подтвердит множество гипотез и теорий. Кое-какую информацию Ким уже огласила.

Некоторые критики считают, что некоторые причинно-следственные связи, на которые указывает Ким — просто совпадения. Но большинство убеждено в обратном.

Первый документ, который опубликовала Ким — это советские записи времен Второй мировой, описывающие Прибалтийскую операцию (1944 г.). В документе упоминается некий «Иван Б.». Долгое время считалось, что речь идет о Иване Баграмяне, советском полководце. Но позже в записях упоминается фамилия «Брагинский». Это убедило Ким, что в рапорте говорится о персонификации России.

Также были опубликованы дневниковые записи короля Эдварда VII (вместе с фотографиями, которые сейчас выставляются в Холирудском дворце, г. Эдинбург). Эти записи Эдвард сделал, когда ему было двадцать. В них с предельной точностью описаны персонификации Греции и Ливана. Король пишет об Алиме Мансур, «девушке около двадцати лет в элегантном наряде, которая сидела рядом с генералом». Действительно, именно так и зовут персонификацию Ливана.

В своем исследовании Ким не раз ссылается на воспоминания Эдварда VII. Его визит во Францию помог создать обстановку, которая способствовала заключению Entente Coridale и формированию блока Антанты. А это значит, что король был знаком со многими континентальными державами, и в его дневниках сохранилось немало тому доказательств.

Историки знают, что король какое-то время путешествовал с фотографом Франсисом Бедфордом (Francis Bedford). Но на одном позднем фото (подписанном как «Francis B. at Calais, 7am» — «Франсис/Франциск Б. в Кале, 7 утра») заснят мужчина, куда больше напоминающий персонификацию Франции (Франциска Бонфуа), нежели Бедфорда.

Журнальная запись, к которой приложена фотография, сделана в тот же день, когда было подписано одно из соглашений между участниками блока Антанты. (При этом Артур Кёркланд, персонификация Англии и представитель Соединенного Королевства, ни разу не упоминается ни в одной записи).

Ещё в одной любопытной записи упоминается беловолосый мужчина, который приехал на свадьбу принцессы Виктории (сестры Эдварда) и принца Генриха Прусского. Надо отметить, что персонификацию Пруссии (ныне — Восточной Германии) легко узнать по белой шевелюре.

Король Эдвард писал (фраза упрощена для удобства читателей): «этот мужчина сидел в самой гуще торжества, но я не знал его. Но, казалось, никто не сомневался, что он на своем месте. Только меня куда больше волновал не он, а свадьба сестры. После церемонии мужчина представился и сказал, что его зовут Гилберт».

Также Ким брала интервью у Им Ён Су (персонификации Кореи) по поводу Корейской войны и раннего периода истории — особенно её интересовал период Трех корейских государств. Как известно, с историей этих государств связана история одной из самых долгоправящих династий мира, и Им Ён Су признался, что некогда был персонификацией государства Силла.

За несколько дней до этого интервью с Им Ён Су беседовал Пак Со Чоном, и тогда Им отказался пускаться в подробности. Но он утверждает, что исследование Ким будет содержать «сведения из первых рук и копнет невероятно глубоко».

Ким Чжи Хён обещает выпустить книгу 22 ноября этого года и заверяет, что она прошла и пройдет через огонь и воду, чтобы книга вышла содержательной, интересной и исторически достоверной.

***

 **Им Ён Су (прародинавсго)**  
ГОСПОДИ Я ВСТРЕЧУ Ю ДЖЕ СОКА ВЖИВУЮ ЭТО НЕ УЧЕБНАЯ ТРЕВОГА ПОВТОРЯЮ ЭТО НЕ УЧЕБНАЯ ТРЕВОГА

 **Хонда Кику (восходящеесолнцехонда)**  
@прародинавсго Знаю, что ты очень рад, но ты позвонил мне уже шестьдесят раз. Пожалуйста, возьми себя в руки. У меня сейчас личная встреча.

 **Им Ён Су (прародинавсго)**  
Ю ДЖЕ СОК МОЙ ИДОЛ И Я НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ВСТРЕЧУСЬ С НИМ ОМГ Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ ЧТО БЫТЬ НАЦИЕЙ КРУТО

 **Леон Ван (гклучшевсех)**  
пишу "южная корея" первым пунктом в моем списке причин, по которым я ЖАЛЕЮ, что перестал быть колонией англии…

 **Им Ён Су (прародинавсго)**  
хоспаде вот честно если б через пару дней нагрянул апокалипсис то я б даже не заметил пОТОМУ ЧТО Я ВСТРЕЧУСЬ С Ю ДЖЕ СОКОМ ДА ДА ДА ДА

 **Налин (бхаратганарайя)**  
Иногда я бешусь, если кто-то говорит, что я не "настоящая азиатская страна", но потом я такой: ну, зато меня хотя бы не записывают в одну графу с КОЕ-КЕМ *кхм* кореей *кхм*

 **singapura (странаштрафоты)**  
@прародинавсго если бы ты был моим гражданином, я бы оштрафовала тебя зА СРАНЫЙ ШУМ КОТОРЫЙ Я СЛЫШУ ОТ ТЕБЯ НА РАССТОЯНИИ 2900 МИЛЬ

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
значит, @прародинавсго встречается с кактамегозвать, а я не могу встретиться с МОИМИ селебами? что за несправедливость?

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
@бейонсе ДЕТКА СРОЧНО ПИШИ МНЕ ЕСЛИ КОРЕЯ МОЖЕТ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ С Ю ДЖЕ СОКОМ ТО И Я МОГУ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ СО СВОЕЙ СЕЛЕБРИТИ КРАШ

 **АЛЬФРЕД ДЖОНС (алфрдгерой)**  
@крисэванс к тебе это тоже относится #кэпхсша #соулмейты

 **Мей-Мей (тайваньмсяо)**  
Моя новая эстетика: весь мир на 100% задолбался из-за @прародинавсго

 **ловиНО (лучшийваргас)**  
@алфрдгерой епрст да что у тебя с головой

***

**Подписано соглашение, которое урегулирует проблему ПН**  
Автор: Таалиба Пальяма, приглашённый обозреватель

Последние три дня четвёртый комитет Генассамблеи ООН заседал с целью принять резолюцию по поводу недавних недовольств, связанных с ПН. Итогом заседания стал ряд соглашений, которые должны примирить всех недовольных и пресечь будущие проблемы на корню. Соглашения постановляют, что:  
— ПН не смогут в ощутимой мере влиять на национальную политику;   
— во время поездок в другие страны им будет предоставлена охрана;   
— любое поползновение в сторону ПН будет рассматриваться как государственная измена, развязывание войны или акт терроризма;  
— с настоящего момента действие всех законов, которые распространяются на людей, распространяются и на ПН;   
— вся публичная деятельность ПН может подвергаться проверке.

Генеральный секретарь ООН Пан Ги Мун верит, что эти меры помогут странам «обрести стабильность, удовлетворить общественный запрос и обезопасить персонификации наций». 

Теперь ПН будут рассматриваться как воплощения народов и станут более публичными фигурами. Цитируя Чан Дай Куанга (президента Вьетнама): «большинство людей считает [персонификации наций] воплощением народа. Поэтому у них [персонификаций] должны быть соответствующие обязанности на законодательном уровне». Что касается Всемирных совещаний (это формат встреч, на которых все ПН обсуждают повестку дня, одобренную ООН) — ООН решила, что формат встреч останется неизменным. У ПН всё так же не будет права «проталкивать» собственные резолюции. Однако итоговые решения всемирных совещаний будут приняты во внимание на официальных встречах ООН. К Всемирным совещаниям применяются все ограничения и правила, установленные ООН для репортеров, журналистов и всех, кто не является членом организации.

Правительства стран имеют право ограничить взаимодействие своих ПН со СМИ, общественностью и другими персонификациями. Но пока такие ограничения не ввело ни одно правительство. Напротив, большинству ПН предоставили удивительно широкую свободу действий, право решать, хотят ли они участвовать в тех или иных пресс-конференциях, и так далее. Многие спрашивают, будут ли ПН участвовать в таких международных мероприятиях, как Олимпийские игры и Евровидение. Соглашения умалчивают о том, предоставлено ли ПН такое право или нет. Из этого можно сделать вывод, что такие мероприятия ПН могут посещать по своему усмотрению. 

Общественность считает, что подписание соглашений — это эффективный способ ограничить деятельность ПН и урегулировать множество неоднозначностей, которые повлекли за собой утечки. Кое-кто считает, что резолюция слишком «дырявая» и освещает далеко не все важные вопросы, но в целом она выражает общественный консенсус.

Полный текст соглашений можно прочесть _здесь._

***

 **Перевод примечаний автора:**  
Xièxiè (кит.) — спасибо.  
Отсылки: Сингапур называют «страной штрафов», потому что там штрафуют за всё подряд — и поэтому у них такой низкий уровень преступности.   
В марте 2016 года филиппинские власти конфисковали в своих территориальных водах северокорейское судно Jin Teng, руководствуясь новыми санкциями ООН, принятыми в отношении КНДР.   
Lotte World — это южнокорейский парк развлечений (и лучшее место на Земле).  
Ю Дже Сок — одна из самых популярных корейских знаменитостей, и хотя я понятия не имею, зачем Корее понадобилось с ним встретиться, я знала, что это должно произойти.  
Комменты и лайки делают мой день, поэтому (конечно же) я приветствую фидбэк в любом виде!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Перевод примечаний автора:**  
>  Xièxiè (кит.) — спасибо.  
> Отсылки: Сингапур называют «страной штрафов», потому что там штрафуют за всё подряд — и поэтому у них такой низкий уровень преступности.  
> В марте 2016 года филиппинские власти конфисковали в своих территориальных водах северокорейское судно Jin Teng, руководствуясь новыми санкциями ООН, принятыми в отношении КНДР.  
> Lotte World — это южнокорейский парк развлечений (и лучшее место на Земле).  
> Ю Дже Сок — одна из самых популярных корейских знаменитостей, и хотя я понятия не имею, зачем Корее понадобилось с ним встретиться, я знала, что это должно произойти.  
> Комменты и лайки делают мой день, поэтому (конечно же) я приветствую фидбэк в любом виде!


End file.
